Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign
by Nyptunus
Summary: Author's Notification.The prophecy has begun. A monster hunter is sent on his next mission to destroy a lord overtaken by darkness. Along with his companions, Gabriel Van Helsing has to defeat more curses than before, and a curse of the past.
1. Chapter 1: To Tame a Monster

**Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign **

_(or Van Helsing 2: Revised)_

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own the characters except Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Mischoffe Miles, Darkbane (Brief Appearance), and Enchantress (Brief Appearance). I also do not own the terms _Banshee, Vampire, The Invisible Man, or The Gillman. _Thank you.

**Summary: **As the Knights of the Holy Order continue their sacred works, Gabriel Van Helsing is sent on a new mission given by Cardinal Jinnete. Van Helsing, burdened with the stress of hunting evil, travels to England. In the dense forests, Gabriel and Carl find a soul that deeply needs help. After taking the being to Fortress Miles, a place of chemistry and science, evil awaits. Will the Monster Hunter be able to save the soul and defeat a man who is taken by insanity? (Story better than summary)

**Author's Note:** As some of you may know, a while ago in the summer, I wrote a Van Helsing 2. Well, I read it over and decided a major revision needed to take place. Well, I gave it much thought after starting on a **Van Helsing 3 **and decided to Revise my other story so that plot points and other things with the characters **Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven (Dark Knight, King of Shadows), **and **Mischoffe Miles. **If you have not yet read **Van Helsing 2** by shrek-dood (now Lord Harven), I suggest you read it to see a taste of my writing. If you don't want to, you don't have to, because I will carry over plot

points, so here awaits **Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign.**

* * *

****

Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign.

Part 1:Chapter 1: To tame a Monster. 

–London, England-

1889

Nighttime, the most haunting of all times. The moon slowly creeps out from behind plump grey clouds. As shadows move back and forth through the dense forests, cold rain pelts to the soft ground. Werewolves turn their heads toward the silver moon. A call reaches their ears. A signal like none other. Past the dense forest, an ancient castle sits. Those who have seen its' crumbling turrets and haunting shadows dare not go near, for the presence brings fear to the hearts of those who are easily scared. Every night, thunder rumbles the ground, accompanied by lightning. The fortress was a burden to the land, and it was home to a man: Dr. Mishcoffe Miles. Miles was a man of chemistry. His vast knowledge stretched far, making him known to everyone in the country, but he would have rather not chosen to be so popular. Mishcoffe,

was once a colleague to Dr. Victor Frankenstein. Dr. Miles had helped Victor with an experiment that proved to be a work of genius. "The Frankenstein Creation" was going to be legend, although the villagers of Transylvania would have had it another way. The Creation, or Monster as called by many, was hated because Victor had a gift in bringing life. Mishcoffe had indeed helped his friend in the creation, but he chose not to be known for his part, for dire consequences were bound to follow. Miles, who this night walked around his lab, chose to take away the fact that Victor had died. Now, the doctor stood by a large glass tank that was covered with a thick, violet cloth. He reached a brittle hand up and pulled the cloth up. There stood a tank great in size. Cold water flowed through it , making the outside chill and uninviting. Miles tapped the tank with one long finger and jumped at the sound of a deep growling.

"Patience, dear creation!" he said through gritted teeth. His eyes darted to something that swam in the murky brown water. The Gillman. A gift that Victor himself had presented Miles with. On their last meeting two years ago, Frankenstein had given the Gillman to Miles as a gift in return for the help with "The Frankenstein Creation". The doctor turned away from it and jumped at the site of a man standing there. His dark black eyes pierced through Miles. It was as if he could see the man's deepest thoughts and feelings. Sereno Harven was his name. Mischoffe took a step backward and gasped.

"Harven!" he declared. Sereno, a man who lived with Vampire blood flowing through his veins. Although Harven kept the appearance of a Vampire around him, one could never tell that he was of such a manner.

"Yes, Mishcoffe! I feel shocked at the very thought of you jumping at my entrance!" he said in a deep, Transylvanian accent. Harven had a hold over Miles, for his eyes could hypnotize anyone or anything that came in his way. The two stood there for a moment in silence, but then the lightning that hit the forests outside made Miles jump again.

"I just wouldn't expect you right now, Harven. The time is rather delicate, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Sereno stood, his gaze transfixed and the tank behind Miles.

"Time? Yes. As we live each day, time passes us by without us realizing it! Although we may keep busy, there are many things to do!" he told him, voice raising with every word. Miles' eyebrow shrunk down and he reached into the shirt pocket of his lab-coat. As his hand slowly pulled out, a Phial Serum that held blue liquid was revealed. Sereno's eyes lit up. He opened his mouth, revealing two elongated canines. The Vampire raised his hand up, five clawed fingers curling around the Phial. Miles suddenly brought it back to his pocket.

"No, no, Harven! This serum holds power! It holds..." he broke off, his eyes lost in the blue liquid.

"...the key!" Sereno replied, his other hand curling up. Harven had a hold on Miles. His hypnotic glare could convince anyone to commit anything. He swiftly took the Phial and grinned. Mishcoffe looked up at the Vampire.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a snapping voice. Harven took the Phial in his clawed hand and stared at the tank that Miles looked at before.

"What was meant to be, Doctor! Everyone knows that creation is the greatest gift given to man. Now, to try the experiment on a subject..." he croaked, eyes narrowing on the Gillman. It swam in the tank, pressing its hands to the glass every lap it did. Harven walked up to it. Miles turned and asked the same thing.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. Harven broke his smile and held the Phial between two knuckles. He hit it against the glass and blue liquid tainted the water. Mishcoffe shook his head. "Harven! You are doing the wrong thing! The Gillman is harmless, he shouldn't be ruled by such evil!" he declared. Harven sighed and brought the file away from the glass. A low, gurgling growl was heard from the tank.

"What do you suggest I do, Mishcoffe? Use this liquid without care, without experiment? Or, I could command you to make a new potion! One more powerful than this! Is that the thing you want me to do?" he snapped, voice growing deeper. Miles stepped backward, eyes alive with fear.

"I just, I just wanted it to be in safe hands! I wanted for everything to go perfect! You know how long these experiments of mine have continued? I would like for everything to be perfect! Nothing can go wrong with this..." he broke off. Miles stared even deeper at the Phial. "The serum of Invisibility is powerful!" he panicked. Harven sighed again and ran his hand along his forehead.

"Oh Mischoffe, so young in mind but old ways. I would trust that this would go into correct hands" he said through halfway closed lips. He held this hand out and gave the Phial to Miles. Mischoffe stared at him with gaping eyes. The doctor hesitated for a moment and then snatched it back. Once he did, Sereno took a step backward and whipped around. Behind him stood a being that was bathed in a black cloak. The Vampire smiled at the creature.

"What is it, Lord?" the being asked in a rasping voice. Sereno raised his left hand and counted down by lowering a finger. The being looked at Mishcoffe as he slowly disappeared. The doctor was trying the experiment for himself. In the tank, the Gillman growled louder than before. Harven lowered his second to last finger. Miles was fully invisible and nowhere to be seen. Sereno laughed as his last finger dropped. The cloaked being nodded its head and turned to its master.

"Go, Banshee! Make sure that Miles doesn't get far! If he does, the serum of Invisibility will prove to be a failure!" he hissed. The being, or Banshee, shrieked and lifted into the air. It hissed a command in Transylvanian and more Banshee flew in through the room's doors. They soared through the glass windows and screamed as they went. Harven looked at the tank once more. If Miles' experiment was a failure, his blood, and the Gillman's, would be in Harven's possession. Sereno grinned again and began to change his features. The once man shifted to a Demon, or a Hell Beast. Tonight would be an eventful one.

Author's Note: On a second note, I tried. I started typing last night and continued today. I will post Chapter 2 as soon as I can. Reviews are welcome! Free VH DVD's to those who review...not really, but Thanks to those who do! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Shape of Demise

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: **(I redid this chapter because I saw a new light when I named Geoffrey Rush as Thonious. If you notice that he has mannerisms and acts like Captain Barbossa (POTC), I made it that way because he his my favorite character in POTC. Thanks. **Thanks for the reviews. I am planning to write many chapters and segments of this story, making it better than my other Van Helsing 2. I decided to change the title because VAN HELSING 2 is a typical title. Thanks again. (Oh, and P.S., I placed this situation in Hamburg because my brother went there for two years and it was a very cool place.)

_

* * *

_

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 2: The Shape of Demise

Hamburg, Germany

Two days later...

The windy night air hummed with unease. In the foggy streets of Hamburg, German, dust ran along the cobbled stones of the brittle ground. At a long alleyway, a horse trotted down it, its hooves clip-clopping as it went. Upon the steed rose Gabriel Van Helsing, a proud Knight of the Holy Order. He had one destination in mind: The Hamburg Meeting Hall. Cardinal Jinnete had sent him to Germany, for news had struck that the chief of The Meeting Hall had gone missing. Van Helsing reluctantly agreed to go on this journey. Although the hunting of monsters was his job, his creeping past refrained him from doing so, because the haunting memories made him cringe with despair. Just one year ago, he had defeated Count Vladislaus Dragulia, an evil man with wicked sights in mind. He still had the haunting situation in his mind:

_Dracula changed back to human form and wiped a drop of blood from his neck. He was about to consume the blood, but he remembered something. The Count took a step further and looked down at Gabriel. _

_"Did I mention, that it was you, who murdered me?" he said sharply. "It must be such a burden, such a curse, to be the Left Hand of God!" he stressed. Gabriel's heart raced as this information struck him. Dracula flew down to the ground and smiled. "All I want is life, Gabriel. The continuation of my kind!" he paused, lifting his right hand. "And perhaps, the return of my ring!" he waved his hand, knuckles digging into his palm, as he revealed his missing finger. Gabriel looked at his own hand and saw the ring with the Valerious insignia on it. Dracula stepped nearer. "Don't be afraid, Gabriel, don't be afraid! I shall give you back your life!" he said, eyes deepening with every word. Dracula was trying his hardest to stop Van Helsing from murdering him. Not now, not this time, not again. This time, Dracula was bound to win. There was no other way. "Your memory!" he finished. Gabriel shook his head. _

_"Some things are better left forgotten!" he replied gruffly. Gabriel swung himself to the ground, a deep growl curdling up from his lungs. The Monster Hunter felt the hot Werewolf venom racing through his veins. He swiftly changed to a wolf and lunged at Dracula. The Count hesitated not and jumped up. Wings protrude from his back, and he was pelted backward by Van Helsing. The Vampire shrieked as he hit a machine. Gabriel's teeth plunged deep into his chest, making a crunching noise. Dracula shook his head as all life escaped him. He had failed. His black heart came through his mouth. It dissolved upon his bones, and he muttered a curse at his opponent. His skeleton shook as it hit the ground. Count Dracula was no more. _

Gabriel shook himself back to reality. That memory was bad, but the next event shattered his heart. When Van Helsing was a Werewolf, he brought death to more than one that night:

_Anna Valerious raced into the room, the red Werewolf antidote clutched in her hand. She ran up to Van Helsing and muttered her last words. _

_"Velkan!" she yelled. Gabriel turned and let a horrid growl roll out. Anna's eyes gaped wide open as the beast pounced on her. With her last breath, she yelled and let life slip away from her. Her mission was finished. Her body plunged to the red lounge chair. Nearby, Carl ran up with a silver stake in hand._

_"God forgive me!" he squealed. He ran forward and readied himself. The stake ignited and the friar was ready to slay the beast when it turned around. Gabriel's claw caught Carl's hand. The friar yelled as they both saw the antidote in the Wolf's chest. Gabriel let go of Carl and turned to Anna. His heart broke as he saw her dead body on the chair. Her eyes were wide open. The two pupils were staring death itself. Van Helsing picked her up and howled into the night air. He felt the wolf dissolve away from him. Princess Anna Valerious was dead. Her role in life ended. Carl opened his mouth and emitted a low sob. _

_"She's dead!" he cried. The two stood in agony. Anna could feel her soul passing the Gates of St. Peter. Her family awaited her, a cracking smile on their faces._

Van Helsing sighed and looked up as he saw his horse, Nero, come to a stop. His eyes read the sign: Meeting Hall (in German, of course). The Monster Hunter nodded his head and dismounted the steed. He held a small piece of parchment out. It showed a picture of the Hall. This is where the chief was last seen. Gabriel walked up the stone steps and saw two large, oak doors shut tight with German words scrawled out in red paint reading: MEETING HALL: MEMBERS ALLOWED ONLY. Van Helsing gave a smirk and slowly turned the door knob. The old door creaked open and almost closed again as cold wind hit it hard. Gabriel stepped in, the cold air making chills run up his spine. The Monster Hunter made sure that his mouth handkerchief was adjusted properly and he proceeded. Van Helsing had never been into a Meeting Hall, but he was sure that this one wasn't correct: Large, stained glass windows lined the walls. Pictures of deaths and battles were expressed in depressing colors and shapes. He cleared his throat and walked forward more. Gabriel noticed that some of the windows were half-sheltered by thick curtains. He halted on spot and breathed in. _Where is he? _He thought, turning around at the sound of a creaking floor. Dust crowded the air, and the moon bathed the glass windows. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he saw a being wrapped in a cloak standing there, hands to its side.

"What makes you think I'm going to surrender?" it growled. Gabriel smiled and saw the man's eyes changing colors rapidly.

"Oh nothing, Byblethonious! I just thought..." he was cut off.

"You thought wrong!" he answered, lips smacking as his eyes shifted to a dark brown color. "It's Thonious!" he growled.

"Well, Mr. Thonious, my superiors would like you as a prize" Van Helsing stated. The man walked around in a circle about Gabriel.

"And I would like to know when that's news to me?" he asked. Van Helsing reached into his belt and withdrew a pistol. He held it out of harms' view.

"Mr. Thonious you are wanted for a series of gruesome attacks! There was twelve murders in Berlin..." he was cut off.

"Yes, don't name them all, Gabriel! I am pretty assured of the things I have done!" Thonious growled. Van Helsing raised the pistol higher. The two looked at each other for a moment. "Don't waste your 'clever' tricks on me, Van Helsing! I know the truth behind those eyes!" he began. The Shape Shifter laughed and flew into the air. He was now a vampire. Van Helsing shot. The ammo flew past Thonious and hit the near wall. Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed. He reached for his grappling gun and shot again toward Thonious. The man growled and bared his teeth as the grapple struck him in the wings. Van Helsing pulled the gun backward and smiled. Thonious did all he could to not let the weapon pull him down. He shifted to a ghost-like creature and floated through the ceiling. The grapple fell to the ground.

"Darn!" Gabriel yelled. He threw himself across the room and clutched the grapple. He began to rise from the ground by what seemed to be the wind.

"Aargh!" Thonious yelled. He now stood in human form again. In his hand, he clutched a wooden stick.

"What're you going to do with that?" breathed Van Helsing. Thonious grinned and lifted the torch up. He turned his head toward it and blew a puff of air from his mouth. The torch was lit instantly.

"Oh, Mr. Gabriel, I suppose that when this 'Member Hall' burns to the ground the Vatican will like to know that your dead body is in the hands of old Byblethonious!" he growled, lowering the torch to the ground. Gabriel withdrew his Tojo Blades and sent them soaring at the man. He yelled as one sliced his arm. The other let the torch fall. The ground was quickly illuminated with fire. Gabriel nodded his head and saw that the venomous flame spread everywhere.

"No!" he gasped. The Monster Hunter used his grappling gun again and shot at the ceiling. Thonious changed back to the vampire and flew after him. In this form, his two arms were both there.

"Oh no you don't, Monster..." he broke off as he felt something plunge into his chest. His eyes caught to Gabriel's and then to the blade that pierced his skin. There was Van Helsing, hanging by a mere grapple. Thonious growled as he flew downward. The flames licked his wings. He screamed as they caught fire. Van Helsing looked to see if there was a quick exit. The only thing in plain sight was one of the stained glass windows. He raised his feet and kicked them forward. This was his best bet besides the front door which was now bathed in fire. Van Helsing was flown forward, the grappling gun braking from his rope. At the fire, Thonious had shifted to a human and back to a vampire. He raised his wings and flew up, catching Gabriel by the shoulders. The two flew out of the room. Hamburg was quiet this night. Thonious shifted back to his human form and laughed wildly. The moon glistened its light upon the ground. Gabriel stood to his feet.

"Now Thonious, there is one way out of this! I can take you in to the Holy Order and have them deal with you!" he breathed. Thonious smiled and changed back to the vampire.

"Everything can't go your way, now can it?" he asked, spreading his wings and flying at the Monster Hunter.

"So be it" he replied, pulling his crossbow out and shooting at Thonious rapidly. The monster growled and changed back to the human. He fell to the ground and yelled into the night air.

"Take me back to the Order, Van Helsing! What can they do to me that's not already been done?" he asked. Van Helsing nodded his head and walked over. The Shape Shifter was almost dead. Van Helsing put Thonious on the horse and the two rode out of Germany.

Author's Note 2: Thanks for the reviews on Night Dreams, Artemis! I will continue (I just finished revising Chapter 3). Stay tuned....


	3. Chapter 3: Mission London

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: I decided to revise this chapter because I didn't include a description of Harven in and what his plan was (which is basically the plot of the story). Thanks for the great reviews!

_

* * *

_

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 3: Mission London.

Vatican City, Rome

One week later...

At the middle of day, sun lights the ground. The Vatican City stays silent as a horse approaches the church's steps. Gabriel Van Helsing had once again completed a mission, which would be a surprise to the Cardinal, since he always killed his enemies. Gabriel turned the creature that sat on the horse. Dried blood circled its eyes.

"You're coming in with me, Thonious" he said gruffly. The Shape Shifter groaned and stepped off of the horse. The once black cloak that he had worn before wad torn with big holes in the back and hood. Blood surrounded where Van Helsing had struck him in Hamburg.

"Cardinal Jinnete won't take likely to me!" Thonious replied. Gabriel sighed and turned toward the church doors. He heard the faint prayers and the thunderous bell ringing. He turned back and raised his eyes.

"I fear that if the Cardinal sees you again...he may reconsider your sudden death!" he declared, a wry smile creeping onto his lips. The Shape Shifter couldn't see the grimace, for the handkerchief was a blanket to Van Helsing's mouth.

"On our last meeting, the Cardinal sent me to the Priests, where they judged whether I die or not!" he said slowly. "And, you told me that if my acts are stopped, you will bring me back, huh?" he asked, eyes changing from black to yellow. Gabriel nodded his head, but then slightly turned it to the side.

"Cardinal Jinnete would favor to see you. I can make sure that you are in safe hands!" he gruffly replied. "But, your evil deeds will not look good on your record in life..." Van Helsing put a finger to his neck and drew it across in a motion to cut his neck off. Thonious nodded and stepped up to The Monster Hunter.

"Aye, Mr. Helsing. I will go inside as needs be, but the church cannot disable me from shifting freely!" he exclaimed, eye flashing to black again. Gabriel nodded and pointed toward the church doors. The two entered the Holy Order. _Same as always_ thought Van Helsing. He couldn't count how many times he had walked into this church with the sins of murder resting upon his shoulders.

"Stay out here until I give you this signal!" Van Helsing said, lunging two fingers up in the air. "You're not good seen unto the un-knowing eyes of the Cardinal" he hissed. Thonious shrugged his shoulders and swayed back, his cloak rustling on the stone ground. Van Helsing stepped into the confessional box. He made the prayer symbol with his right hand and cleared his throat. "Bless me father, for I have sinned" he said. The gate flew open and there from the deepening shadows sat Cardinal Jinnete.

"Did you succeed with the shifter? Byblethonious?" he asked, a hard look baring out from the two, coal black eyes. Van Helsing nodded.

"The mission was accomplished. Mr. Thonious proved no harm..." he broke off. The Cardinal gasped and saw three claw marks on his side.

"Yes, the mission seems accomplished, but this time, you have wounds as a souvenir! From prior times, I thought you were indestructible! Killing a Madman, Vampire, Princess, Wolf, Clan of trolls..." he listed. Gabriel sighed and pushed two of his fingers into the air. The Cardinal eyed them. "What is this?" he asked. Just then, Thonious stepped up, unimpressed look drawn on his face. Jinnete's eyes grew with astonishment. "Thonious?" he asked. The Shape Shifter rolled his eyes, the pupils changing colors swiftly.

"Don't seem surprised, Cardinal! This isn't the first time you've lay eyes upon me!" he growled. Jinnete sighed deeply.

"It is apparently not that way, but on our last meeting, you took a different shape. I believe it was of Friar Slerve!" he exclaimed. Thonious grinned and bared his teeth, showing grimy decay.

"Oh you're right, Cardinal!" he said, taking a step back. Gabriel looked back and forth between the two. They exchanged long glances but then Jinnete spoke again.

"Shall we go see what Carl has in store?" The Cardinal snapped, giving Thonious a venomous look. Van Helsing glared at the Shape Shifter and saw a smile craft upon his face. The three walked down into the hall. The same smells of fire and burning wood met Gabriel's nose. They spotted Carl and approached him. He stood by the projector, and eager look upon his face. The Friar turned and lit up.

"Van Helsing! I thought you would never return!" he exclaimed, looking to Thonious. "And I see that you brought back a prize!" he muttered. The Cardinal walked up next to the Projector Manager and snapped his fingers. A picture came on. Two ghoul-like beings illuminated the screen. One had sharp fangs and silvery black hair, the other had stark black eyes and white, curvy hair.

"In London, England, these creatures" The Cardinal began, pointing at the two "Caused mayhem three days ago! It has reached the Order's ears that deaths have occurred to their ghostly appearance!" Carl pointed to the picture.

"These creatures are Banshees!" he exclaimed. Thonious studied the picture carefully and changed to the one with the silvery hair. Van Helsing smiled as it stood there, a wail coming from its mouth. The Cardinal snapped his fingers and gave a stern look at the Shape Shifter. Thonious returned to his normal shape.

"We are not pleased with your Tom Foolery and games, Byblethonious!" he growled. Thonious kept a straight face and looked at the screen again. A new picture appeared. A man with tousled brown hair and large glasses askew upon his forehead was there. His large, brown eyes were staring at something in front of him. "This man is Mischoffe Miles. He is a man of science and power. He is believed to be the one that unleashed these awe full beings. The next" he began, pointing once more to the next picture. Three of the ghouls that had been seen before were next to a creature that was large, green, and had tentacles on its head. Carl chimed in.

"The Banshee and the Gillman are very deadly!" Carl continued, wiping his forehead. Van Helsing stared at the picture.

"Another being to vanquish!" Gabriel announced. The three looked at him.

"And that" Jinnete said "Is exactly the matter I wish to bring up! Next tableau!" he said. The picture switched to that of a man. His black hair was tied back in a proper fashion. Loose bangs hung over two coal-black eyes. He resembled a man named Vladislaus, one that stood out in his distant past. "Lord Sereno Harven is this mans name! He was born in the high mountains of Transylvania and lives there today! He is a man of power, pride, and courage!" Jinnete explained.

"So this man is a master to Mischoffe Miles, who sent out the Banshee and Gillman to do his work!" Carl exclaimed.

"The usual!" Thonious and Van Helsing said at the same time. Jinnete grinned and cleared his throat.

"Sereno is a man who is like none you have seen before! Not even Dracula! To continue, Harven grew up with an ambition in heart: To be full in life, or to have each piece of life living within him! Next tableau!" he growled. The next image showed Harven standing with a pendant in his hand and a map in the other. Now, Carl reached into his cloak pocket and withdrew a box, carefully lifting the lid. Inside was a map identical to the one Harven held. Beneath it was a third of the pendant he held.

"What does this all mean?" Van Helsing questioned. The Cardinal nodded his head.

"To fulfill his quest, he needed the bane of a Werewolf, Vampire, blood from the line of Royalty, the heart of that who shifts their shape, one who is dead, and one..." he was cut short.

"No one will get me without a fight!" Thonious growled. Van Helsing didn't acknowledge that and waved his hand.

"What's the last one?" he asked.

"The head of the one who hunts evil" he choked out. Carl gave Gabriel the map and the third of the pendant.

"So Harven wants us dead just so that he will be provided life?" Gabriel asked.

"Um, yes! It is believed that Harven broke the pendant, placed some sort of an enchantment on it, and made sure that the scattered pieces found those who's power he needed most!" Carl exclaimed. Thonious shook his head.

"BLASPHEMY! THAT'S ALL IT IS!" Thonious yelled. The whole hall fell silent. Gabriel looked at the tableau again. He wasn't sure if this was this man was going to be easy to defeat.

"Settle down, Byblethonious! Harven has already obtained the bane of a vampire and werewolf! All that he needs is the others mentioned!" The Cardinal said.

"And the strange thing is that on this pendant, it says _Mano sinistra del dio_, or, The Left Hand of God!" Carl said. Gabriel snatched the pendant and looked at the Italian words. Thonious fingered something around his neck.

"I believe that Harven has more powers than meets the eye! It is almost supernatural!" Cardinal exclaimed. "The Order requests of you to go to London to eliminate the Banshee and retrieve knowledge of the whereabouts of Mischoffe Miles! And as needs be, do not, under any circumstance, travel to Transylvania! Harven remains there now and will kill you at the first sight of you both!" he declared. "Carl will be going with you, and Thonious will do the same! That map that Carl holds is the key to your travels! That is what will lead you to Mile's Fortress!" he finished.

* * *

Thonious walked alongside Van Helsing as they surveyed the line of weapons. The weapon sack had been fully provided with a crossbow, knives, guns, Tojo Blades, and the usual silver stake, string of garlic, and holy water.

"Now to destroy a Banshee, you need to obtain the ectoplasm of a ghost!" Carl began, picking up to large bottles of green liquid. He then picked up one of the crossbow ammo holsters and held it in front of Gabriel's eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"This ammo has been bathed in the ectoplasm of a ghost! It was obtained when this happened..." he stopped, picking up a sword. A green glow captured the blade. "A Knight of the Holy Order, Hervok Vorra, returned with this sword. He swore that he defeated a ghost with this! Now, I was reading in a book that a Banshee will only be eliminated by this ectoplasm because the chemical reactions between the two will be fatal! Don't ask me why, I just know this sort of thing!" the Friar said, handing the sword and crossbow ammo to Gabriel. Van Helsing looked at Thonious. The Shape Shifter grinned. Carl now picked up a large weapon that was similar to the crossbow. It had the same bow and body, but the ends were pointed more. Two blue lights illuminated the ends.

"What does this do?" Gabriel asked. Carl jammed his finger down toward a red button on the table and three dummies came down from the ceiling. He aimed the weapon and fired at the first dummy. A large hole was open in its stomach and it was loosed from the rope. The ammo disappeared.

"This is The Stunning Weapon! I started on it five years before the crossbow, but this seemed to be a failure! Right after our trip to Transylvania, I collected the blood of a vampire, mixed it with a certain glycerin, not forty-eight, and that's what made the stream of power you just saw! Now, the stream of power rapidly shoots at a speed ten times faster than the crossbow! The Stunning Weapon can be used on any creature!" he finished, handing the weapon over to Van Helsing. Gabriel pointed it at Thonious and smiled.

"I'm sure that this will come in handy!" he smiled, placing his hand on the trigger. Carl hit it out of his hand.

"Don't be too reckless, Van Helsing, this is not a child's toy! Treat it with care, I spent a long time on this!" he squealed. Gabriel nodded his head and swung it over his back. He made sure that everything was in order and the three left on ship to London.

Author's Note 2: Thanks for the reviews again and, if Thonious seems to be a character in the dark, he is going to progress to be a bigger character! I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Memories Revised

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks. (The dialogue in this chapter is from the movie, but I added more for some extra explanation!)

Author's Note: I am writing two different versions of Chapter 4, and I decided to post this one because it is sort of an AU to the other one. This is a flashback of what happened during the Anna and Gabriel times. (AU!) It is sort of an extended version to their conversations, and it shows something that will happen in this story that will be the reason for the return of a character...And I am not going to tell unless you e-mail me! (Oh, and the chapter ends off with a nice little AU face-off between Anna and Aleera!)

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 4: The Memories Revised

_The snow fell to the ground gracefully. Each strong gust of wind hit Gabriel's cape as he walked up to Castle Dracula. Behind him walked Anna and Carl. _

_"Van Helsing, wait!" Anna called. He stopped and turned around. _

_"Yes?" he asked. She closed her eyes and fingered something around her neck. He looked as she opened her eyes again. _

_"Ever since my father has been missing, Dracula never made an appearance, only his brides did" she breathed. Carl trotted up behind them, the snow crunching beneath his feet. _

_"Maybe Dracula was busy" Carl said. They turned and saw the friar looking up at Castle Dracula. _

_"What do you mean?" Van Helsing asked. Anna put her hand to his face and turned him back. She then pulled a number of trinkets out from behind her corset. _

_"Ever since I was a child, I would ask my mother what these meant" she said, going through each one. Gabriel noticed that one held the Valerious Crest. _

_"Does Dracula have something to do with this?" he asked. She closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. _

_"Mother always used to tell me that these trinkets were to protect me, and they have..." she broke off, another tear running down her cheek. _

_"What are you saying, Anna?" he asked. _

_"Maybe Dracula has a certain power over these trinkets! Maybe he needed Anna to have them so that she would be lead back to him!" Carl exclaimed. "Dracula wanted you as his bride, Anna! You refused, and now he only has one bride left! If you go in there and confront Dracula, he may seduce your mind once and for all!" the friar said._

_"Let's not jump to conclusions, Carl!" Gabriel said, turning back to Anna. She smiled and placed the trinkets back inside her shirt, then turning to Castle Dracula._

_"I believe that if we go in there, we shall be fine" she choked out. _

_"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked. She smiled and leaned up to his ear. _

_"Positive" she whispered. He smiled and they walked up the path to Dracula. _

_"Do we have a plan? It doesn't have to be Wellington's at Waterloo, but some sort of a plan would be nice!" Carl announced. Van Helsing looked up at the stone pillars and the many fires that were alight in the Castle. _

_"We're going to go in there and stop Dracula's plan. If we don't, then he will have more power than ever" Gabriel said. _

_"He's right. If anything gets in our way, we will kill it!" she replied._

_"Well, you just let me know how that goes!" Carl squealed. Gabriel shook his head. _

_"Carl, you're staying!" he growled. "We need a way to get in there, and that way needs to be fast!" he said. Carl pointed to Gabriel's chest. Blood dripped from the wound were he had been bitten by the werewolf. Anna gasped. _

_"As grateful as I am to be out of the cold, that doesn't seem like a good thing!" Carl exclaimed. _

_"It's gotten worse! The venom is reaching its limit! If we don't do something soon..." Anna exclaimed. Van Helsing looked at both of them, and then closed his eyes. He felt his hands grabbing the other two's backs and they were flying. Up into the tallest region of Castle Dracula they went. Gabriel yelled a cry as they flew in. The three landed with care. He crouched to the ground and felt the werewolf inside him taking over. There was nothing to stop the transformation now. The three looked up to see the many eggs of Dracula's offspring. _

_"So all of these are...?" Carl began. _

_"Yes" Anna replied. _

_"And inside them are..." he asked again. _

_"Yes" Gabriel told him. The three stopped to see Igor walking with a large bundle of chords under his arm. _

_"How did you find? It's impossible!" he said. Van Helsing reached for his Tojo Blade and ignited it. It hit Igor and plastered him to the wall. Gabriel walked up and put a hand up to the servants' neck. _

_"Please, please don't kill me!" he pleaded. _

_"Why not? Give me a reason!" Van Helsing asked. They all heard a yell coming from the chamber next to them. They went to a wall that had five bars, all that could see into where Frankenstein was captured in a large block of ice. They all heard an ear-piercing screech. Gabriel turned to Igor. _

_"My master has awaken"_

_

* * *

_

_Dracula felt the ice melt away from him slowly. With each slumber, he slept in a pillar of ice, for that's what his castle was built upon. He stood up and looked around. There was his only remaining wife, Aleera, watching him. _

_"What are you doing, my bride?" he asked. She smiled and flew up to him. _

_"My lord, there are intruders in our home!" she exclaimed. _

_"Gabriel and the Princess, I presume?" he asked. She nodded. A smile curled upon the man's face. He felt a feeling of triumph overrule him. _

_"It seems that our intruders won't be such a nuisance when I speak with them again!" he spat, his eyes glowing. Aleera smiled and cackled. Dracula held his hand out and felt his bride's hand enter his. The two smiled at each other and changed to their demon form. They let a scream emit from their chests. _

_"There is a cure!" Frankenstein announced. _

_"What?" Gabriel asked. _

_"Dracula, he has a cure to remove the curse of the werewolf! Go, find the cure, save yourself!" he said as the ice traveled up more. _

* * *

_Count Vladislaus landed to his feet. A smile still masked his face. Tonight was the night he would be successful. His children would live, for the monster would provide his dear children life. He laughed aloud and looked around. The nearest window displayed a blanket of ice rain pelting the glass. He changed to hell beast form and soared through the window, his heart racing. He could be free once more. There would be no worries. No matter what happened, the Valerious family couldn't succeed in their task to end his life. Dracula circled the air once more and flew inside. Human form engulfed him, and he walked through the doors that sheltered the room. He smiled and looked up and down, observing the many Dwerger that walked back and forth. He heard words such as: "He will be happy" and "The monster". Everything was going as planned. He turned around once and then saw The Frankenstein Monster struggling on the stretcher he lay on. _

_"Aargh!" he yelled, struggling as the busy Dwerger attempted to strap him down. _

_"What are you complaining about?" Dracula asked. Frankenstein went quite, a look of disgust on his face. "We are trying to prove that God isn't the only one who can create life!" he hissed, tossing his head back with the last word. "Now, give your life to my children! Give!" he yelled. The stretcher went up and reached the top of the turret. Dracula turned around and walked out of the room. His hair flowed behind him. He was free, but not until he was rid of Van Helsing. _

_

* * *

_

_"Come on, you heard him! Let's find it!" Anna pleaded. They stepped away from the chamber. _

_"Wait, why does Dracula have a cure?" he asked eagerly. _

_"I don't care!" Anna yelled, anticipation flowing in her veins. _

_"I do" he whispered. He remembered Igor and rushed over to him. He put his hand under his neck again. "WHY?" he growled._

_The painting at Valerious Manor came back into Carl's mind. The writings along the picture, the werewolf and the vampire hitting heads. Now, it all made sense._

_"Because the only thing that can end Dracula is a werewolf! That's how it was stated in old legend! A vampire can be finished by the bane of a werewolf! That's what the painting meant!" Carl told them._

_"But Dracula has been using werewolves to do his bidding for centuries! Why would he need such a cure?" Anna asked._

_"Yes, yes, but if one ever had the will to turn on him, he'd need the cure to remove the curse to make the werewolf human before it bit him! If Dracula was bit by a werewolf, he can be killed and our task would be done!" Carl said. Van Helsing went over to Igor and grabbed him by his neck again. _

_"You are going to take these two to the antidote!" he announced._

_"No, I'm not" Igor replied lazily. Van Helsing picked him up and placed him on the nearest rock. "Yes, I am" he corrected himself. Carl went up next to Van Helsing. _

_"Here's the plan: When the bell begins to toll midnight, you'll be able to kill Dracula, since you have wolves bane in your blood! Anna and I just need to find the cure and get it into you before the final stroke of midnight! If we don't, the result might be..." he broke off. The result might be painful. _

_"Are you insane? What kind of plan is that, we can't just waltz into the presence of a werewolf!" she yelled. _

_"Thanks!" Gabriel said. Anna went red. _

_"Sorry..." she said. Van Helsing turned to Igor and picked up a large device that had many holes down the knife. _

_"If they even suspect that you are misleading them..." he turned, clipped the device once, and handed it to Anna. "Clip off one of his fingers"_

_"Oh I'll clip off something" she said coolly._

_"The tower over there, that's where it is!" Igor chimed in. _

_"What about the other one?" Gabriel demanded. Igor leaned back and moaned. "Give me that!" he demanded, lunging for the device. _

_"That's where we resemble the laboratory, would I lie to you?" Igor stressed. Van Helsing brought him up again. _

_"Not if you want to live!" he growled. He turned to the other two and pulled a silver stake out. "If I'm not cured by midnight" he ignited the stake and it zoomed up._

_"I don't think I could!" Carl said. Anna looked at it and felt her heart drop. What if he didn't succeed? What if the whole thing was a failure? What if her family was never allowed past the gates of St. Peter? _

_"You must" Gabriel told him. Carl hesitated for a moment and grabbed the stake. _

_"Come on!" Carl told Igor, grabbing him by the shoulders. The two began toward the tower. _

_"Anna, wait" Gabriel said. _

_"I don't like this plan!" she complained. _

_"We don't have a choice, Anna, just don't die!" he told her. _

_"You still don't understand! It doesn't matter what happens to me, we must save my family! There is no other way!" she told him. He looked into her soft eyes. This was the first time he had noticed what she meant. Her family meant so much to her. He must succeed. _

_"If you're late, run like hell!" he told her. She went to run away but he grabbed her. She gave him a confused look. "Don't be late" he said. The two looked at each other for a moment. They shared a kiss, and then broke off. "Now go, go, go" he told her. She nodded and ran away. Gabriel saw the three going toward the tower. He felt the warmth filling his body. Did Anna feel...no. That wasn't a thing to think about no. Not before Dracula was killed. After this was all over, Anna's worries would be lifted. He wanted for her to be happy, to have joy, but ever since they had met, she had one purpose in mind: To be rid of Count Dracula. He remembered that and sped toward the nearest door. _

_

* * *

_

_Dracula walked up to the door in front of him. When he walked through, he knew who would be there. He knew what had to be done. _

_Gabriel reached the door, his hand held firmly on the handle. He turned it and the door swung open. There stood Dracula, pride written all over his face. _

_"Hello Gabriel!" he said. Van Helsing stepped back and watched to vampire take a step further toward him. _

_"Dracula" he said in response. The two stood for a moment._

_"Isn't it such a nice night to be wondering, or should I say intruding someone's homestead? But, then again, why should it matter to me? I don't believe that you can do anything to halt me in my tracks, Gabriel" he told him cruelly. Van Helsing smiled and pointed to his chest. _

_"Don't be so sure of yourself, Dracula! Even I can stop you again. I can end you!" he told his enemy. Dracula rolled his eyes. _

_"Haven't we gone over this before, Gabriel? I can't die!" he laughed. "Y_

_"You are so easy to say that, Dracula!" he said. And just then, as if a flood ran into him, the memories swirled back as if they were there the whole time: Flashes of memories swayed back to him: Dracula falling to the ground, his lips moving fast. A group of werewolves circled Gabriel. The Vatican in flames. _

_"It would seem so! If you would just listen to me now, I could help you regain those memories, recall old times, but your arrogance is a signal for me..." he stopped, seeing the expression on his old friend's face. "Why are you so surprised at the return of old memories! I could help those painful dreams and visions fade away!" he tried. The venom in Gabriel's veins burned. It was becoming to much. _

_"LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" Gabriel yelled. The venom surged through his whole body. He smiled as his teeth turned into fangs. Dracula's eyes grew wide. _

_"This cannot be!" he yelled. Gabriel felt the werewolf inside him taking over. Dark, grey hair circled him, and he was fully changed into a werewolf, even though midnight hadn't struck. _

_"What have you done?" Dracula demanded, bringing his hand up. His pointer finger was curled in an angry matter. The wolf howled a howl of grief and anger. All hate curled up inside him. _

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You seem to amuse me, my friend!" he laughed. Gabriel fell the venom curling back down and he began to change back. The moon outside was still kept in a warm blanket of the moon. He was back to normal form, clothes and all. What had happened? Dracula grinned his white teeth and changed to his demon hell beast form. Gabriel's eyes grew wide and he ran from the room. Down the passage he went and then, finally, a pair of stairs met him. He ran up the stairs and turned to his left. There was a rope hanging in the next room. The Monster Hunter readied and jumped toward the rope. He swung there for a moment, bats flying away as he did so. _

_

* * *

_

_Aleera landed next to her husband. The two stood in their human forms, looking at their eggs. _

_"Success" she said. Dracula laughed. The two turned and walked back into the main laboratory. They noticed that some of the Dwerger ran around with fire about them. "Master!" Aleera said. Dracula looked up to where she pointed to see Van Helsing atop the turret. Both the vampire's fangs grew and they changed back to hell beast form. They crashed through the window and screeched. _

_"Go to the tower!" Dracula commanded. Aleera shook her head and flew toward the tower to her right. Dracula flapped his wings and lunged at Van Helsing. The Monster Hunter yelled as he began to fall down toward the ground. _

_

* * *

_

_Anna turned to Carl. Carl turned to Igor. The three looked at each other, but Anna and Carl looked at Igor with disgust. They neared the foot of the cave and saw what they needed. The antidote was in a case of either glass or some other material, as Carl thought. _

_"There it is!" Igor drawled, lifting a ragged finger up to it. Anna turned to him and shot a disgusted glare. _

_"I'll go first" she said, hitting the servant in the chest with the clipping-device. He nodded as she walked in. She neared further and further, Carl slowly following behind. Just then, Igor pushed Carl's back and he fell down._

_"Carl!" Anna gasped. _

_"You think you get Igor? Igor get you!" he growled, pressing the button the released the door. "Stay as long as you like, fools!" he yelled back. Anna gasped._

_"Are you OK Carl?" she asked. He got up and looked around. There it was, the antidote. The two stepped up and looked into it. _

_"Yes, I'm fine" Carl replied. A silence fell over the two as they watched the serum with awe. _

_"Grab it" she said. _

_"You grab it! I know not to be the first one to stick my hand in a viscous material!" he told her. After staring at it for another moment, they could see Aleera lowering herself from the ceiling, her mouth wide open, fangs displaying. The two backed up and watched her land to the ground. _

_"Did I scare you?" she asked Carl._

_"No!" he said shakily. A smile curved upon her face._

_"Then maybe I need to try, a little harder!" she hissed, cackling afterward. Anna pushed the serum case and it dropped to the ground, the acid spilling over the bride. She screeched and Carl smiled. _

_"VISCOUS MATERIEL, what did I tell you?" he asked her. Anna saw it rolling across the floor. _

_"__Grab it! Grab it!" she exclaimed. _

_

* * *

_

_Van Helsing walked through the halls, his head whirring with thoughts. He noticed the Dwerger on fire. Some were screaming, others falling to the ground. Behind him landed Dracula. _

_"You are too late, my friend!" he announced. Gabriel turned around to see Dracula walking toward him. "My children live!" he growled. _

_"And the only way to kill them, is to kill you!" he replied. _

_"Correct!" he smiled, raising his arms. Lightning flashed outside. Van Helsing felt the memories coming back: The Vatican in flames, a man giving him a sword, Dracula dropping to the ground. _

_"So be it!" he said. Dracula watched him transform again. The hell beast lunged at the werewolf and they growled at each other. Dracula flew up in the air, the werewolf following. Its claws caught his wings, and they were sent downward._

_

* * *

_

_Anna had sent Carl off to give the antidote to Van Helsing. _

_"You can't go till I say you can go, Princess!" Aleera said, the acid burning her face. "And I say you can go when you're dead!" Aleera hit Anna across the face and the woman was sent flying across the room. Aleera's face went back to normal and she flew over to Anna. The Princess got to her feet and held her sword out. _

_"Stop this now, Aleera! Alls this is, is foolish games!" she told her. Aleera cackled and went to hit Anna again when the sword came down and hit the Countesses' hand. _

_"Aaaah!" she screamed. Anna grinned and felt the blood rushing in her veins. She hit her enemy in the face with a square fist, and then she dropped her sword. Her arm smacked Aleera hard and she was sent to the ground. Anna smiled and walked over. She leaned down and picked her blade up. Aleera flew to her feet and flew both Anna and her to the window. The glass shattered and the Princess flew out. Aleera cackled and flew back in, a triumphant smile upon her face. Anna was hanging by the edge of the cliff. Rain poured down around her. She felt her blood flowing up, and then she jumped back into the room. Aleera was spinning around with joy, laughing. Anna lunged in and sent a hit at Aleera._

* * *

Van Helsing woke up and looked around. The ship was still sailing in the waters. Thonious and Carl were asleep, also. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep. The night stars twinkled.

* * *

Author's Note: Well? I thought it would be cool to add the movie with some more material, so, next chapter is actually story! Unless you want to see more of the Anna Vs. Aleera fight! Wait, wouldn't that be a great Fanfiction? Anna VS. Aleera! Hmmm...just wait for that! Oh! Reviews!

**_Lady Vladislaus_**Thanks for the review! Every review is welcome! I will continue with more plot points and more soon! If you want a sort of story (this is a revision of **Van Helsing 2) **then go to my profile! Thanks!

**_Artemis1860:_** Thanks again for the reviews! I appreciate every new one I get. As I said in **Night Dreams**, I am going to write **Van Helsing: Prophecy Fighters **which will be a sequel to Legends of Blood Reign. I don't want to spoil my readers, so I can't give a plot

about what's going to be in it! I'm not even half-way through LOBR!

**_Mistress of Destruction_: **Thanks for the review! I try as hard as I can to keep to Hugh Jackman's rendition of Gabriel Van Helsing. I try to keep to Carl and Jinnete, so I just keep watching their scenes from the movie over and over. Thanks again! (Oh, and Thonious' character is supposed to be like Barbossa, but I won't make it too much like him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ghouls Alive

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews! This time, I'm giving away a line of VH Products: Hell Beast Munchies (Chips shaped in the form of Dracula's, Verona's, Marishka's, and Aleera's head in their demon forms), Wolf Man Crackers (Just plain animal crackers in the shape of Velkan's, Boris's, and Gabriel's werewolf forms), Crossbow Cookies (you get the idea), and last but not least: Transylvanian Triscuits (Crackers made by Vaseria's favorite cook and undertaker, Top Hat! Thank you very much! (Sorry). And apologies if the title of the chapter is a little cheesy! It was the only good one I could think of! Thanks.

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 5: The Ghouls Alive.

The trees in the woods swayed back and forth. Tonight was peaceful, a strange night for London. As the people retired to their homes, lights flickered on in the sky. More than one life force was alive this night. Up the barren path walked Thonious, Carl, and Van Helsing. They took their steps slowly, but cautiously. Every once in a while, Gabriel would turn to the two and make sure that everything was okay. Ahead of them was a forest, one that none of them had faced before, not even Thonious.

"So the Cardinal sent us out here to find information on a doctor and a Banshee" Gabriel began.

"Where do we start?" Thonious asked. "We don't have any specifics put out for us! Unless the Friar knows something!" he said. Carl cleared his throat as the approached the entrance to the forest.

"It's Carl, by the way!" he said in a squeak. "And for your information, I know more of this forest than both of you put together!" he told them.

"OK, Carl. Tell me something I don't know" Thonious growled.

"Let's not brawl over such a subject! As the Cardinal said, we are to return immediately after our mission is complete!" Van Helsing said.

"And I suppose he meant for us to avoid trouble?" Thonious began. "To stay away from this 'Harven'?" he questioned in a low, hoarse whisper.

"Oh, I bet that Harven is far away! He won't be bothering us now!" Carl said.

"But what of Miles? Didn't Jinnete tell us that he was in 'business' with this Harven?" Gabriel asked. Carl nodded.

"Yes, you are correct! But can we focus on our task ahead of us?" he asked them. They nodded their heads and moved on. The branches on the soft forest ground crunched, making them each turn at each sound.

"So Carl, what can you tell us of this forest?" asked Gabriel. The friar looked up into the sky for a moment. He hummed and stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's infested by Banshees!" Carl said shakily. He pointed his pointer finger out toward the distance. Thonious's eyes changed colors quickly as he saw a clump of creatures hovering in the distance. Gabriel reached for his back and brought down the ectoplasm-bathed sword. He handed it to Thonious.

"We have to be ready!" he exclaimed. "When the Banshee near, strike them down!" he demanded. Thonious shook his head and began to become hard to see. In fact, the Shape Shifter was see-through.

"The ectoplasm of a ghost!" Thonious reminded him. Gabriel nodded and gave the sword to Carl.

"You will do what I command!" he said. Carl shifted his eyes.

"But I've never used a blade before! I'm not skilled in combat, you know that!" he whined.

"Cooperate!" Van Helsing yelled. The friar took the sword hesitantly and held it with both hands. He may have created the inventions, but he never used them, not even against a Banshee! "Now Thonious, your job is to fly above the trees and not be seen by the Banshee! Once they reach near, I will use the stunning weapon and Carl will strike them down with the sword. When you hear the sound of the Stunning Weapon, fly down and attempt to fly through them, do you have it?" he asked. Thonious grinned and disappeared. The two remaining looked up to see a green light floating above the trees. "Good. Now, Carl, I will use the Stunning…" –Carl stooped him.

"Yes, but you will have to load the weapon with the ectoplasm covered bullets! I forgot to tell you that when it is being used…" he stopped. Gabriel had taken the weapons bag and was filling the Stunning Weapon with the bullets. The sound of screaming met their ears. Gabriel finished loading the weapon and pointed it up. The group neared closer. The scream was beginning to become unbearable.

"Ready…" Van Helsing began. They flew closer. "Set!" Still closer. "GO!" he yelled. Carl gasped and ran forward. Van Helsing aimed at the group and shot the blue ray at them. It made a light like none other. The strength of the beam was overwhelming. He couldn't let go of the weapon. Banshee flew left and right, screaming at the top of their lungs. Carl noticed that they were more gruesome than the picture back at the Vatican.

Thonious' eyes darted back and forth at the trees. He saw a flash of blue light and realized that that was the Stunning Weapon. He flew down through the trees and saw the group of Banshee flying away. Most of them would scream, and then dissolve into dust. After all, they were just spirits. He saw a large amount of them and flew down. He soared through a first one and felt a cold feeling take over. The Banshee he had went through screamed as loud as it could and disintegrated. He grinned and went to the next one. She also screamed. Thonious noticed a blue light heading toward him and he began to fly away.

"CARL! I CAN'T LET GO!" Van Helsing yelled. Carl held the sword tightly in one hand and went over. He tried holding onto it, too, but the force was too powerful.

"I can't do anything, Van Helsing! I'll have to remove the ammo!" he told him. Gabriel nodded. The blue light sped out faster. The night wind collected around it and it hit his hair, making it blind him. He couldn't see that Thonious was on the ground, his whole ghost being getting covered in a blue substance. Carl dropped the sword and grabbed the end of the Stunning Weapon. By now, all of the Banshee must have been dead. They wouldn't have survived such a force blow as that. Carl had managed to remove the bullets and threw them on the ground. The blue light died down, and Gabriel dropped it.

"You never told me that it would do that!" Van Helsing said. Carl bent over and rubbed his knees.

"Believe me, Van Helsing, when I crafted it I never knew it had such power!" Carl exclaimed.

"Well, you crafted it" he breathed in reply.

"I beg your pardon! I know what I do when I make something! Give me that much credit!" he stood back up and picked the sword up, wiping it on the grass. The green substance that circled it didn't go away. He handed it to the Monster Hunter.

"Thank you Carl, I would hate to lose that!" he said.

"Thonious!" Carl yelled. Gabriel almost fell over as he remembered the man. The two ran past the trees, looking left and right, trying to spot Thonious.

"Thonious! Byblethonious!" Gabriel cried out. They heard the cracking of branches above and looked up. There he was, in his vampire form. He spread his wings and flew down, a smile spreading upon his face. They noticed that there were great holes in his wings.

"You got me good, Van Helsing!" he growled, showing the wings. Gabriel sighed.

"Please forgive me, friend! The weapon proved to be faulty!" he informed the man. Thonious shifted to human form and held his pointer finger up.

"That's alright, but I believe that you should take note of…" he pointed between two trees.

"Trees? What on earth is there?" Carl asked.

"Oh, I believe it's not from earth!" Thonious told them. They walked up, curious looks upon their face. Once they reached the trees, they saw it: A woman, lying on the ground, blood scarring her in various places. Carl and Gabriel leaned down. Carl took her pulse and quickly drew his hand back. He had blood tainting his fingers.

"Well, I know that she is still alive!" Carl said. Gabriel looked and saw that the woman's dark black hair had grey streaks running throughout it. Her face was deeply scarred. She wore a blue dress that had tassels hanging from each end. Around her neck was a large scar, and then three lines of rope.

"She has been injured, but how?" Gabriel asked. Carl put his hand on the side of her face and closed his eyes. He hummed for a moment and then opened his eyes.

"She is not fully human, it would seem!" the Friar exclaimed. It dawned on Gabriel: This woman had been a Banshee. He looked to see her eye lids flicker open slowly.

"Ah!" she yelled, throwing her hand up. The two lunged back. Thonious' eyes lit the ground. They were a light yellow color. Gabriel clutched her wrist. Although he didn't sense evil about her, he felt that she was ruled by an unholy presence.

"Who are you?" Van Helsing asked quickly. She broke free from his grasp and sat up, her eyes looking back and forth of the three. Then, her finger pointed at Van Helsing.

"You! You are the one who almost killed me!" she exclaimed.

"If I did, I did not mean such a thing, milady! The Banshee seemed to be a threat to us!" he told her. She jumped up and reached into her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. She wiped the blood from her face and arms.

"How did you get here? Why did you come here?" she asked immediately. Thonious stepped closer to them.

"We have come by a quest for the Knights of the Holy Order!" he said. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded her head.

"Van Helsing?" she asked, eyeing him. The Monster Hunter tipped his hat down to her and then lifted it up. She smiled and smacked him.

"You shouldn't have come here! Danger lurks in these forests!" she said.

"Erm, I believe that you would prove to be a danger!" Carl said. The three looked at him sternly. "I have good reason for saying that!" he excused himself. "Cardinal Jinnete sent us here to investigate on the Banshee and a Mischoffe Miles! We had no intentions into running into one as yourself!" Carl said. Her eyes flickered closed and she smiled.

"You come to seek a Mischoffe Miles?" she asked. The three nodded. Her eyes flickered open again.

"If you know him, please?" Van Helsing asked her.

"I should like to know one thing, milady! What's the deal with the Banshee and what be yer name?" Thonious asked. Carl and Gabriel nodded. She snapped her fingers and a light flickered on in the dim forest. It seemed to come from above.

"As usual, it's a long story!" she proclaimed. Van Helsing held his hand out.

"We can stay for a while!" Gabriel said. She nodded and sighed deeply. "Ten years ago, I was living in London Main when my family turned up dead! I panicked for a while and wondered out of town! To make a long story short, I walked for miles and miles through these forests only to find a man who was feeding a werewolf…" Carl cut her short.

"Man must've been brave!" he said. Thonious chuckled and the woman continued.

"I spoke to the man and saw him to be harmless! Well, looks can be deceiving. Over the years, Mischoffe Miles would disappear for months and come back with some new experiment to show off, but I was never impressed. Just two years ago, he had come back from the land of Transylvania with a worried expression, and he had brought two presents: A vampire and another creature!" she broke off, rolling her eyes. "Since I was never impressed with Miles' creations, I wondered off one night, only to find the vampire flying above me. The man, Sereno Harven, told me that I was very valuable to him!" she said. The other three shifted for a moment, (not literally for Thonious), and listened as she continued. "I thought that this…" she barely began, reaching into her dress pocket and bringing out a small, red ruby. She clutched it hard in her hand and it lit up the area. They gasped and watched the light getting brighter. "Well, it turned out that that wasn't true! Harven told me all of the time that my soul was very valuable. Just two weeks ago, when I woke up from a good nights' slumber, I felt different, as if something inside me had changed." She stopped, watching the ruby closely. "That indeed was true. Miles and Harven had somehow altered something within me. I knew not of what it was. After days and days of enquiring them what they had done, Miles finally explained to me that Harven had made me a Banshee! A Banshee!" she repeated, eyes still watching the ruby. Tears filled her eyes. "He told me that I was to do their bidding without a grudge. I had to follow, for the result if I wouldn't have may have been worse! So, every day since, Harven sends a clan of Banshee out to either find a piece of information or to collect Miles a weed for his experiments. The reason the Banshee were out here tonight is that Miles ran away from his fortress!" she finished.

"Why would he do such a thing? Run away from his own home?" Carl asked. She smiled, tearing her eyes away from the ruby.

"Miles once told me that Harven had a strange hold over him, as if the vampires' gaze hypnotized him! Sereno stared at me strangely the first time I became a Banshee, and ever since, I have done his biddings." She said as easily as if she was stating her name. Van Helsing cleared his throat after hearing such information.

"So, I suppose you have a certain power? Are you able to change back and forth between a Banshee and a human?" he asked. She simply nodded her head.

"I can change back and forth, but I choose not to, most of the time. And about power, I believe not. This Banshee other side is more of a curse inside me. A curse that needs to be lifted." She said, a tear running down her face.

"We can help you lift the curse, but we would need help!" he told her. She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you. The problem is, I don't know how to…" she broke off, falling to the ground. Gabriel bent down and felt her forehead. It was hot.

"She's had too much!" Thonious said.

"It would appear so!" Van Helsing said. "Carl, do you have any healing herbs in the weapon sack?" he asked. Carl reached for it and looked inside. There were many jars filled with different plants and herbs.

"Yes, I do!" he pulled out a small jar that had two strings of a grass-looking object. He carefully undid the lid and broke a part of it off. "Here, out this on her forehead" he said, giving it to Van Helsing. The Monster Hunter took it and put the herb on her forehead as instructed. He held his hand there for a moment and then let it go. A light appeared around the grass-like object and she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. Gabriel smiled.

"You fainted! It would appear that the Banshee that is inside you is taking over, Miss…?" she sighed and sat up.

"My name is Alvonia Elra"

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and I will continue soon! I will also inform the reader on what the ruby is and how Alvonia can be helped. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Mischoffe Miles

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! I am sorry if this chapter is short, but there are some reasons! This chapter introduces Miles and what his personality is like, so, enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews!

_

* * *

_

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 6: Mischoffe Miles

Alvonia walked ahead of the three. She kept the pace fast, informing them that the forest at nighttime was very dangerous, so they should keep a good look out. Every once in a while, Carl would gasp at the moving of a bush, but Alvonia assured him that they would protect him through anything. Matter of fact, Van Helsing was a hunter of monsters and Thonious could shift into anything he liked. Carl took Alvonia's words as comforting, although he wasn't sure if they should trust her. She was part Banshee, after all, although this man called "Harven" was said to have a grip over those he stared at.

"So you were hypnotized!" Thonious said, braking the still silence. She turned and still walked at the same time.

"You could say that" she said, smiling.

"So Harven is an evil man" Carl replied. She sighed and stopped. The moon above glistened upon the trees peacefully.

"Yes, like his cousin" she stopped quickly, breathing in. Van Helsing narrowed his eyebrows.

"Cousin?" he asked. She smiled and gave a small laugh that only she could hear.

"Yes, cousin, Mr. Van Helsing. I know this is typical, but his cousin was evil too. I…I don't wish to speak his name now. Not now" she said hurriedly. Van Helsing knew who she was going to say, but he wished not to bring back those memories.

"So tonight, we are looking for Mischoffe Miles?" Carl asked. When they began to continue, she stopped again.

"Ye…yes" she breathed. Only Thonious' and Alvonias' eyes could tell what was there: Mischoffe Miles, the doctor, was standing there, a blank expression on his face. Carl looked back and forth at the two. So did Gabriel.

"What is it?" Carl asked. Gabriel nodded his head. Alvonia turned, her eyes glowing blue. Thonious looked away and grinned, his features changing slowly. He then turned into Mischoffe Miles. "Oh, is that all?" the Friar asked simply. Gabriel watched Miles slowly and then Thonious appeared again. Van Helsing pointed his finger at Thonious and then the blank spot where Miles supposedly was standing. Alvonia took a step further and held her hand up. She was speaking very quietly. Thonious turned, a grin on his face.

"They're talking about 'New Arrivals'" he said. Gabriel looked from him to Alvonia. She was moving her lips very fast.

"Alvonia" Van Helsing said. She finished her sentence and turned, a strange look upon her face. "Alvonia, is Dr. Mischoffe Miles there?" he asked. She closed her eyes and pointed to the thin air.

"Go, talk to Van Helsing" she told him. They heard footsteps, and then a coughing.

"Van Helsing?" a shaky voice said. Gabriel nodded, feeling odd for responding to something he couldn't see. "Why have you come to my land?" he demanded. Gabriel cleared his throat and shifted his feet.

"I was sent by the Knights of the Holy Order to do God's work. Cardinal Jinnete wishes of me to find out about you and come back immediately. I learned that you know Sereno Harven?" he asked. Miles stood there for a moment and laughed.

"KNIGHTS of the HOLY ORDER?" he asked, laughing wildly. Van Helsing reached for his sword and held his hand upon the hilt calmly.

"Dr. Miles, if it is possible…" Miles cut him short.

"Nothing's possible with me, Left Hand of God!" the doctor spat. Gabriel was taken aback. This was only the first time he had been formally addressed by that name, but it wasn't his first time hearing it. Gabriel took it as an insult. He turned and looked at Alvonia. Her eyes looked back and forth at the two. Gabriel smoothly turned his head back to the spot where Miles stood.

"If you want it your way, then so be it! I have no room to speak against your wishes, Dr. Miles!" he announced. The doctor took a few steps backward.

"I won't listen to your prattling, Van Helsing!" he growled, turning away. A disapproving look was upon Thonious' face. Carl watched with wide eyes. Miles cleared his throat and sighed through clenched teeth.

"If you do not obey my commands, I shall take you and your travelers to the dungeons! My lord, my master, wishes to see you immediately!" he said. Gabriel's eyes darted to a place where he swore he saw wings. If it was Thonious, he would have never known, for his eyes were glued to the spot.

"And this 'Lord' of yours would be?" he began. Miles laughed again wildly and Alvonia reached her hand forward.

"MILES! Stop this now! You don't know how far this may go!" she said. Miles laughed again and shook his head. Gabriel's hand gripped tighter on his sword. He would be ready to attack at any moment. The doctor reached a hand out and smacked her across the face. Gabriel unleashed his sword and held it out.

"No" Alvonia said, holding her hand out. "Miles will be dealt with!" she said. Her appearance began to change quickly into a Banshee. Carl gasped at the sight and quickly apologized. Alvonia, or the Banshee, swiftly rose into the air and grabbed her hands out, gripping the claws on what Van Helsing thought was Miles. He noticed that there was a green glow about her. The scars of the Stunning Weapon must have been painful. Alvonia opened her mouth and a scream came out. The other three covered their ears at the noise. They could hear the yelling of Miles. She belted another scream out and finally changed back to her human form. A large thump was heard and Thonious noticed that the man was sprawled on the ground, a horrified look on his face. Alvonia clasped her hands together and smiled. "Now, to get to business" she began, eying the doctor. "We are going to take Miles back to his home and my task will be done, although yours…?" she gave Gabriel a confused look. He placed his sword back in its sheath.

"We were sent to find out information about Mischoffe Miles. I have learned that he is stubborn and ill-minded" he looked down. Although he couldn't see the man, he sensed something wrong about him. How had he become invisible, and why? Many unanswered questions were to be brought up.

"And I will make sure that no other 'things' come in your way!" she told him. He nodded his head.

"Thank you, Miss Elra!"

"It's Alvonia!" she said, a smiling covering her lips. Just then, the bushes next to them rumbled and a being emerged, a growl coming from its mouth. Alvonia gasped as she changed to the Banshee.

"The Gillman!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to just introduce Miles to the characters. In the next chapter, they will go back to Fortress Miles and the plot will begin to develop there. Expect characters to be divided! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations Explored: Part 1...

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: I will explain, as I said before, why only Thonious and Alvonia can see Miles. This chapter may be a little longer than the others (maybe not "The Memories Revised, but you get the picture?) And, sorry if the title is a little long! It will be part one of three, as I did with "The Ruby: Part 1, 2, and 3" and "Through the Ice: yadda yadda yadda." In VH2! **EDIT: I have just clarified what happened with "Miles was at the bottom of the stairs"...the brake point between the Darkbane/Enchantress thing was messed up. Thanks for reviews!**

_

* * *

_

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 7: Explanations Explored: Part 1: Blood Admitting

Gabriel held both of his saber's out. Carl clutched a crucifix in his hand tightly, where Thonious held his hands out, claws sharp and ready. Alvonia kept her gaze on Miles. The doctor, apparently, was making a scene. She held her hand up and 'The Gillman' stopped. Carl, Thonious, and Gabriel watched it stopped at the sight of Miles. A whine came from its throat. Alvonia's eyes shifted to Miles as he bent down to caress the Gillman's head. Carl went to the weapon bag and searched through it, pulling out a thick volume. He flipped open the pages and put his finger on something.

"Yes, this is it!" he whispered. Thonious looked at the book and narrowed his eyebrows.

"What is it?" he asked. Carl looked up into the shape shifter's eyes. They were changing colors.

"As it says in _Recorded History of the Holy Order_, that the Gillman has been defeated before!" he said. Thonious shrugged his shoulders.

"Why should that matter to us?" Carl looked at the book again and snapped it shut.

"Because, if the Gillman was defeated before, than it is possible that he can't be defeated easily again!" he declared. Thonious looked at Gabriel. He had walked up, the sabers still in hand.

"Alvonia, I want and explanation, and I want it now!" he demanded. She grinned.

"The Gillman is a creation of Miles', or rather a gift that he has raised!" she said, walking over to Gabriel. She leaned her head up to his ears. "Miles is rather lonely, and he is a bit on the wrong side in the mind…if you know what I mean?" she finished, leaning down. They saw that the Gillman's eyes were yellow and sharp. Sorrow filled the lone pupils. Gabriel lowered his sabers and looked back to Alvonia.

"Are we to attack it?" he asked. She looked at it another moment and then turned.

"No. Miles would make sure that we were dead! If any one of his creations' were destroyed, he would make sure that the destroyer was vanquished" she whispered back approvingly. Gabriel placed the sabers back into his belt and looked at Miles.

"Alright, Dr. Miles, we will lead you back to your fortress and we will be left in peace, correct?" he asked. A grunt was heard and then the cocking of a gun.

"Oh, you bloody well better be doing that, Left Hand of God!" he growled in reply. Van Helsing nodded.

The dark paths before them were not too welcoming to the companions. Carl had enquired Thonious on why he didn't fly all of the way they had walked, but the man simply replied that they needed further protection. Alvonia assured Gabriel every few feet that Miles was still in front of them. Although the Banshee knew the way, she didn't want to lead them, for Miles may pull a cunning stunt. At the moment, it wouldn't have mattered, for Van Helsing and Thonious were both very powerful. As Gabriel had asked before, if Alvonia possessed any power, she replied 'No', it was merely a curse to her. If it was indeed a curse to her, they would have to find a cure. This wouldn't be the first time that they had to retrieve a cure.

_"Find the cure! Save yourself!" _Frankenstein's Monster had said. Gabriel had not taken that moment into reality. He never thought that more than one's lives would be taken that night. He never thought that such an innocent soul would be lost to a friend.

_"That's all over!" _Gabriel reminded himself. He looked back at Alvonia and saw a smile upon her face.

"You probably want to know how far it is to Fortress Miles?" she asked him. Gabriel looked back at Thonious and Carl. They walked as normal as human beings. In front of them, Miles still stepped on the ground heavily, the Gillman to his side. Van Helsing nodded.

"Yes, I would enquire that" he told her. Alvonia merely pointed her pointer finger up.

"Here we are!" she told him. Thonious, Carl, and Van Helsing looked up in awe. The castle was aged, for it was shown in every turret and crease of the old stone. Dirt and grass stuck out of the jagged stones and rock that made the foundation.

"Home!" Miles exclaimed to the Gillman. It nodded its head and ran ahead. Carl pointed out to Thonious that fires were emblazoned in each turret. The smoke was carried up to the night sky, touching the clouds delicately. Gabriel sighed and turned to look at Thonious and Carl.

"I believe that our mission is almost done! All that we need to do is find a cure for Alvonia to remove the curse inside her" he said. Thonious folded his arms, one of his eyes turning supernaturally to Alvonia.

"And what says that we have to stick around to view a curing? I came just to assure that you were safe!" he growled. Gabriel couldn't believe what he had said.

"Assure my safety? Who or what has poisoned your mind? Protection? I am pretty sure that I can look after myself!" he replied hoarsely. Thonious' eye swung back to Gabriel.

"Well, the Order has reserved strict wishes for you! I believe that your safety is a manner of life or death unless you don't consider it that way, Van Helsing!" he said louder this time.

"If the Order wishes to baby-sit me, than allow them to do that, but I am a servant of God! I believe that protection isn't in Order!" he yelled back. Carl's eyes swayed back and forth to the two. Alvonia clutched her stomach. She seemed to be troubled.

"Oh! You seem to rely on your savior for protection, isn't that in Order?" Thonious fumed.

"Enough!" yelled Miles. They all turned to him slowly and saw that the Gillman was circling the invisible man.

"What do you want?" Thonious asked. The doctor shot the gun in the air. Carl and Van Helsing could see the pistol and its bullet when it fired.

"You all are to follow me into my homestead!" Miles told them. Alvonia rolled her eyes and put her hand to her side.

"Miles, when you give commands, don't expect everyone to believe you!" she said nonchalantly. They all saw the doctor fire the pistol at her. The bullets soared through her heart and they fell to the ground behind her. "Nice try" she replied simply. Carl examined the holes in her chest and saw that green smoke came from the wounds.Thonious was busy glaring at Gabriel. The Monster Hunter held his hand upon his pistol and pointed it to the place where Miles stood.

"Mischoffe Miles, we will proceed inside your fortress with no threats or mishaps along the way! Understood?" Gabriel announced, a stone glare upon his face. The pistol lowered and he cleared his throat.

"As long as we get inside safe!"

* * *

The darkness enveloped the deep walls of the throne room. Two red chairs stood at the front of the room. In one sat a man with a cloak over his head. In the other sat a tall, slender woman. Her hair was a dark brown. The room was silent. No conversations happened between the two. It almost seemed as if they could read each other's minds. The windows outside showed lightning that was being hurled from the mighty heavens above. The man held his head back and cackled.

"Time is of the essence, Enchantress!" he said smoothly. The woman grinned, her eyes flashing to a deep black.

"Yes, Darkbane, you are true!" she replied. The man stood up from the chair and looked across at the door.

"At any moment, the services will be complete!" he hissed. Enchantress stood up and let her mouth drop open. Her canines were growing larger in size. Her hair was changing from dark brown to a bluish-grey. Wings sprouted from her back and her full body was changed. The Woman Vampire flapped her wings and flew into the air. Darkbane let his canines grow larger than ever and he changed into Hell Beast form. The two circled the air for a moment and then burst through the window. Transylvania tonight was dark and dreary. The villagers of Vaseria were used to hearing the screeches of vampires, so when Enchantress and Darkbane passed by, the people below merely gasped or just waved them away. Just one year ago, vampire children had awaken and attack the village, killing many. Enchantress and Darkbane were another sort of evil. They only followed the commands of Lord Harven and they wouldn't kill unless they had the commands to do so. As the two flew, they saw Valerious Manor. Enchantress turned to Darkbane and nodded.

Van Helsing held both of his pistols out. Alvonia walked next to Miles and Thonious still remained by Carl. They had just gone up three flights of stairs, and they were approaching the laboratory. Van Helsing turned to look at Alvonia.

"How is it that only you and Thonious can see Miles?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"We, Thonious and I, are Immortal. We are not fully human, so there is something inside us that detects unusual things, such as Miles' invisibility." She stopped, looking at the dark expression upon Gabriel's face. "What troubles you?" she asked. Gabriel looked at his hand. There it was: The ring that had the Valerious family insignia.

_"…and perhaps, the return of my ring!" _Dracula had said. She looked at the ring also.

"Strange" she said, her eyes deepening on the ring. "I have seen that somewhere before" she whispered. Carl tapped Gabriel on the shoulder and noted that they had entered Miles' laboratory.

"Here we are!" Miles announced. They all looked in, seeing that different contraptions made their own noise. The authenticity of the place was eerie, for a dark presence could be felt. Miles walked in, letting the Gillman run free in the lab. Although Gabriel wasn't sure that they should trust it, he knew that the Gillman wouldn't harm them unless it was commanded to.

"Do we need to remain here?" Thonious barked. Miles turned and laughed.

"If you are under my watch, you will stay! Someone wishes to see you all! That someone has been waiting to see you for a long, long time!" Miles told them. Thonious rolled his eyes and the pupils changed their color.

"Who is this you speak of now? The bogeyman?" he asked. Alvonia turned to the Shape Shifter and whispered through her teeth.

"Did I mention that Miles is a little on the ill-minded side?" she asked in her rich Romanian dialect. Miles had turned and was glaring at the three.

"Follow me!" he demanded. They obeyed and did so. Alvonia had told Gabriel on the way to "follow any commands he gives, for we are superior, but he still has power." Van Helsing could have turned around and walked away easily, but his mind still stayed on Alvonia. He wished to save her from the curse. She seemed to have a certain eeriness about her, but he knew that the Banshee inside her was attempting to take over. Miles had informed Alvonia that there was a cure for her poisoned soul, but he would never tell her where. Harven had something to do with this game. Miles lead the four in. He stopped for a moment and then turned to the wall next to him. There was what appeared to be a doorknob that stuck out of the stone. He turned it three times and the wall to their left opened. One of his small fingers pointed toward the opening and laughed.

"In there!" he snapped. Alvonia reluctantly went in first. Gabriel followed, and so did Carl. Thonious stood rooted to the spot.

"I don't like this idea of yours, Dr." he said. Miles kept his glare on the Shape Shifter and walked up closer to him.

"Oh! What is it that you don't like, Byblethonious?" he asked. Thonious allowed his eyes to spin as they changed shape and he sighed, placing both of his hands to his side.

"Being taken into a run-down castle and being ordered around! I won't stand for that, you imbecile!" he yelled back. Alvonia had walked out of the opening and glared at Thonious.

"Thonious, do as he commands!" she told him sternly. The Shape Shifter's fingernails became claws and he displayed them to the doctor.

"They say you are in 'cahoots' with this Harven creature!" he said, waving the claws back and forth. Miles gasped and took a step backward.

"I beg your pardon! I believe that who I associate with is none of your darn business!" he replied coolly. Thonious held one of his clawed hands in front of the doctor's face.

"Thoniou!" Alvonia snapped. "Do as he commands!" she said, her eyes turning a dark blue. He gave a poisonous glare at the doctor and moved into the opening. He saw, as the others did, a large spiral staircase that moved up into the ceiling.

"So, I suppose we walk up this staircase to the top for what reason?" Carl asked. Miles smiled.

"You'll see"

Enchantress spread her wings and crashed into the library window. Darkbane followed through the broken glass. Valerious manor was quiet, for no one remained inside. The ones who lived near believed it to be haunted. Enchantress walked into the study and saw the usual maps and pictures sprawled out on the ground. She smiled at Darkbane as they changed back to their human forms and made their way to the map of Transylvania. She walked up, her hand on the section of the map that read: Alstro Mountains. A clever grin covered her face and she cleared her throat.

"In the name of God, open this door!" she spoke. Her hand still remained on the mountains. The rest of the map dissolved into ice except the mountains. Enchantress let the grin on her face dissolve into a snarl that let her fangs grow out.

"You first" Darkbane said, pointing to the ice. The woman nodded and began to walk into the ice wall. Darkbane began to follow her. The ice was as cold as ever. Snow greeted her as she walked out, her eyes seeing snow surrounding the area. Castle Dracula was tall, its turrets old and covered in ice. Darkbane felt the snow melt upon his skin as he walked out of the door. In front of the two stood a man who wore a cloak that's hood wad draped carefully over his eyes and nose.

"Did you succeed?" he asked in a dark voice that sounded almost supernatural. Enchantress turned to Darkbane and grinned again.

"Yes, my lord" Darkbane said.

"Good"

* * *

Miles was at the bottom of the stairs. He made sure that no one would leave unnoticed.

"Up just a little more" he yelled up. Gabriel was in the lead with Carl and Alvonia behind. Thonious was unfortunately in front of Mischoffe. They made their way to the top. Although Carl had never expressed it before, he was afraid of heights. Once they reached the top, Gabriel looked ahead of him. All that was there was a brown door.

"Open it!" Miles exclaimed in a more sinister voice. He reached his hand to the knob and pulled. The door swung open and darkness met them. Van Helsing turned to look at Miles, but he remembered that he was invisible.

"Dr. Miles, there is nothing out there!" he told him. Alvonia turned her head to look inside the door and gasped.

"Van Helsing, look out!" she yelled. A growl sounded and Gabriel disappeared.

* * *

Author's Note: Well? I will explain who Darkbane and Enchantress are and who they give their service to (the 'cloaked man' is not a new character, and he isn't Dracula or Dracula's kid, uncle, twelfth associate twice removed, you get the picture). Thanks for the reviews and I will continue soon! Thanks! Oh, and I am starting a thing called chapter preview! Here is a preview of Chapter 8!

Chapter 8: Explanations Explored: Part 2: Fully Divided

"_Blasts to you, Miles!" He growled. The doctor smiled and lunged the needle at his neck. Alvonia and Carl were too far away to help. Gabriel was by the door. From out of the darkness came a creature with large fangs. It had grey, mottled skin and dark black hair. It was none other than a Gargoyle. Gabriel held the Tojo Blades out and ignited them. They spun and soared at the creature. It growled as its arm was cut clean off. Van Helsing turned to see Carl rummaging through the weapon bag. Alvonia had changed back to the Banshee and flew forward. The Gargoyle held its mouth open, growl emitting from its lungs. _

Chapter 8 Coming Soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations Explored: Part 2...

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: This is going to serve as the first piece of the puzzle to my story. It is going to be longer than ten chapters and longer than my Van Helsing 2. The being that gets captured in this chapter will help polish the plot, as will the other characters. If you read "The Memories Revised" and "Mission London", you can put two and two together. That is all I am saying. If you want more info, simply e-mail me! Thanks for the reviews!

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 8: Explanations Explored: Part 2: Fully Divided

Enchantress turned to Darkbane. She held her hands out and a tarred piece of parchment appeared. The cloaked man took the paper and saw that an insignia was sprawled out in black ink.

"Where did you get this?" the man asked in a deep voice. Enchantress pointed back to the door that they had come from and pointed to the paper.

"Valerious the Elder left Vlad with this!" she said. Darkbane nodded and pointed to the paper.

"Note their insignia!" he exclaimed. The cloaked man's eyes caught on the paper and the Valerious insignia burnt. He looked up to the two and smiled.

"And the others?" he asked. Enchantress sighed.

"If you meet Miles, he has everything in order. He did run away but slowly crept back to his Fortress with the help of the Left Hand" she informed her master. The man smiled.

"I shall meet Miles. In the mean time, go to where smoke filled the clouds. I will make sure that Miles knows what to do with the girl" he spat. They nodded and changed to their vampire forms.

"We shall leave!" Darkbane announced. The cloaked man smiled and disappeared in a flash. Castle Dracula shook under the force of the wind.

* * *

Gabriel took the Stunning Weapon and threw it to the ground. It was too heavy upon his back. He held his Tojo Blades out and ignited them. The blades spun faster than ever and he sent them toward the oncoming creature. Down below, Thonious had just changed to a vampire when Miles hit the back of his head. The Shape Shifter yelled and changed back to human form. He turned around and yelled a curse at Miles. The doctor held up a needle full of black liquid.

"Blasts to you, Miles!" He growled. The doctor smiled and lunged the needle at his neck. Alvonia and Carl were too far away to help. Gabriel was by the door. From out of the darkness came a creature with large fangs. It had grey, mottled skin and dark black hair. It was none other than a Gargoyle. Gabriel held the Tojo Blades out and ignited them. They spun and soared at the creature. It growled as its arm was cut clean off. Van Helsing turned to see Carl rummaging through the weapon bag. Alvonia had changed back to the Banshee and flew forward. The Gargoyle held its mouth open, growl emitting from its lungs.

"Van Helsing!" she exclaimed. He put the Tojo Blades away and withdrew his two sabers. He sent the blades into the creature's chest. It growled and lunged its only arm at the Monster Hunter. He grinned and jumped backward. Carl looked up from the weapon bag and withdrew a small bottle that was full of blue liquid.

"Van Helsing!" he yelled. Gabriel turned and caught the oncoming bottle.

"What do I do with it?" he asked. Carl motioned to take the cap off. He nodded in reply and spun the cap off. He pushed to bottle in his hand forward, liquid spraying out. The Gargoyle screeched as the liquid burnt a hole in its stone body. Down below, Miles was scurrying away, Thonious in front of him. Van Helsing turned as did Alvonia and Carl. Alvonia, still the Banshee, flew down, a scream coming from her open mouth. Thonious wouldn't even turn to look, but Miles did. He laughed and turned the knob and the wall opening closed. Alvonia went to soar through the wall but she suddenly changed back to her human form, against her own will.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked. She looked up, clutching her stomach.

"I don't know" she replied, her voice cold and harsh. Gabriel soared down the stairs. Carl followed after him. She fell to the ground, her eyes changing from dark brown to green.

"How can we help?" Van Helsing asked. Carl kneeled down and looked at the bullet wounds in her stomach.

"It would seem that the bullets used in Dr. Mile's pistol contained a foreign material that interacted a different way with Alvonia" he said, looking up at her.

"Miles did tell me that there was a cure for this, this sickness within me" she said, clutching the wound again. Carl sighed.

"Now, Miss Alvonia, if you will cooperate with me, let me examine the wounds! I promise that it won't hurt!" he said. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"What about Thonious?" she asked. Gabriel sighed as he noticed that even Alvonia in her ghostly form couldn't brake through the solid walls. Miles would have something to do with it. He remembered the conversation back in the Vatican.

_"To fulfill his quest, he needed the bane of a Werewolf, Vampire, blood from the line of Royalty, the heart of that who shifts their shape…" _Carl had said.

"Carl, do you remember what you said back in Rome, the conversation with the Cardinal?" he asked. Carl looked up and nodded.

"Yes!" he replied.

"Miles refers to his 'master'!" he stopped, looking at the wounded woman before them. "Alvonia, you've seen Harven! Where does he live?" he asked. She looked up, her eyes a mixed color.

"Ugh, I'm not sure" she replied. Her eyes turned to a coal black and she held her head back.

"Miles was taking Thonious to his master. As we said back in the Vatican, Harven would need the heart of the one who shifts their shape" he stopped and looked at the place where the wall had opened.

"So our destination now is to?" Carl asked. Gabriel looked at Alvonia quickly.

"Save Thonious and find the cure for Alvonia"

* * *

Miles held the needle up to Thonious' neck. The Shape Shifter's pupils had changed to white.

"Cooperate and your life will be saved" Miles whispered. Thonious attempted to change into another form, but he couldn't. The serum that Miles had injected into his blood was restraining him.

"What have you done to me?" he growled. Miles smiled and pushed Thonious toward the window. The laboratory was silent.

"Only what my master commands" he replied, his voice shaky.

"I think that this whole 'master' business can be put to rest, ya cook!" he yelled. Miles pushed the needle into the Shape Shifter's neck and the rest of the black liquid filled his veins.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked, his voice rising with every word.

"Only what my master commands!" Miles growled, his voice sharp. The glass window flied open and the wind poured in. Sleet poured from the sky, pelting upon the soft dirt ground. Miles pushed him forth a little.

"My master will come for you, and then the rest of your kind" he announced. Thonious closed his eyes as the cold rain poured upon his face. He tried once again to change shape, but the black substance still flowed through his veins.

"Who is this 'master'?" Thonious asked. A wretched smile spread upon Mile's face.

"There he is" he said, pointing toward the sky. Through the pelting rain and fog came a silhouetted shape. Within the good of the cloak came two blood red eyes. "There he is" he repeated. Thonious squinted his eyes and looked into the sky.

* * *

Gabriel helped Alvonia to her feet. Her long hair draped over her eyes.

"Now, the only way to get out of here is to go up" Carl told them. Gabriel nodded and looked up.

"Alvonia?" he asked. She turned.

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"I am going to carry you up these stairs! I am afraid that you couldn't make it" he said. Carl rolled his eyes and went back to the weapon bag. He dug around in it for a moment and pulled out a small bottle (it was larger than the one Gabriel had used on the Gargoyle). He took the lid off carefully and pulled from it the same herb as last time. He went up and placed it on her forehead.

"Thank you, Carl" she said, breathing in and out slower. Van Helsing nodded to Carl and he picked Alvonia up from the ground. The three went up quietly until Carl broke the silence.

"And how do you suppose we find Byblethonious?" he asked. Gabriel sighed as they reached the top step. He placed Alvonia on her feet. She smiled as she felt warmer. The herb was working.

"It would seem that you are easily healed?" Gabriel asked. She nodded her head and turned to the door.

"Yes" was her only reply.

"Van Helsing?" Carl asked. Gabriel gasped and remembered the question.

"The Cardinal told us to avoid the land of Transylvania" he told them.

"Yes, and there is a good reason for that! You don't want to go back to that dreadful place!" Carl replied haughtily. Van Helsing nodded.

"You're right, Carl. I wouldn't want to go back there, but that wasn't my point." He looked again to Alvonia.

"I know what you are thinking, Monster Hunter" she said. He felt hope rise in his heart. "I know where Sereno Harven lives".

* * *

Author's Note: Now, the part where Gabriel brings Alvonia up the stairs…That doesn't mean that she's going to be a Mary-Sue that everyone falls for! Alvonia and someone else are looking into the future. Gabriel doesn't want to fall in love again because of what happened with Anna. If the same thing happened to a new love, he wouldn't be happy! Thanks! And, here is the next chapter preview!

Chapter 9: Explanations Explored: Part 3: On the road again (tentative title)

_The cloaked man held his clawed hand out. The fingernails scratched the Shape Shifter's neck. _

_"And now, you know what it feels like to be held under the grasp of another!" Harven growled. Thonious gasped for air as the power left him. All feeling went away from his body, and now entered pain. The vampire was draining all life from Thonious. "Give me life!" Harven growled. _

That's all, folks! Chapter 9 Coming Soon!

**_Mistress of Destruction_**: Thanks for the review. I know what you mean by not seeing POTC in a few months…I just thought Geoffrey Rush would be a good choice because he can be harsh at sometimes. And, about watching the movie over and over, I did! It was boring, because I went back and paused that scene back and forth, typing like mad! Thanks for the review! Happy Holidays!

**_Artemis1860: _**Thanks much for the review! I am sorry for confusing you! When I upload my document, I sometimes forget to put the devision line where I had seperation stars in my Microsoft Word Doc....since doesn't upload that kind of stuff. Anyway! Thanks again and Happy Holidays!


	9. Chapter 9: Explanations Exlpored: Part 3...

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: The 'Italian' translations are at the bottom of the page. Alvonia, Sierka, and Greye speak Italian between each other and Carl merely picks up pieces of the language (and gets it wrong). Thanks for reviews!

_

* * *

_

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign _

Chapter 9: Explanations Explored: Part 3: On the Road Again

Gabriel was pleased that Alvonia had knowledge of their quest. If she didn't, they would indeed be lost. Their quest for Lord Harven would be dangerous, for Van Helsing had not intentions of returning to Transylvania. They had exited Fortress Miles and were walking along a dirt path that lead opposite of their starting point.

"So, I suppose you have walked this path often?" he asked. She turned and nodded.

"Correct! Every time Miles sends me out on some errand, I have to walk this path to get to where I need to get to Harven." She stated simply.

"So what is it, a boat, ground, air?" Gabriel asked. Carl looked back and forth at the two furtively. Alvonia pointed her finger out and smiled.

"We go that way". She pointed to a large stable that had great oak doors. Van Helsing's eyes grew wide as he saw the doors opening. In the stable were horses great in size.

"So this is our means of travel" Carl said to himself, walking forward. The moon held a strong grasp upon the ground. It seeped into the stable, illuminating the horses' mysterious eyes. They were blue, a piercing blue that seemed to see through the approaching three. The stable's doors were stretched back by two old men in ragged cloaks. Alvonia smiled.

"Quali cavalli stiamo prendendo oggi?" Alvonia asked the first man in a foreign language. He smiled and scratched his long beard.

"Il lampo è pronto per le sue corse!" he replied gruffly. Gabriel had no idea what the two were saying, but Carl had his eyes closed. He was trying to pick up some of the speech. Van Helsing tapped the Friar on the shoulder.

"Do you know what they are saying?" he asked in a low whisper. Carl opened his eyes and snapped his thumb and ring finger.

"Something about lightning riding horses" he said. Alvonia turned to him and chuckled. She looked back at the man.

"Dove è Breyla stasera?" she asked him. The other man cleared his throat and clasped his hands together.

"I can see that your companion is confused by the dialect we use" he said. Gabriel's eye brows were curved in a confused manner.

"Yes, I suppose that's correct" she said to him, turning back to the other man.

"Quello basterà" she finished. The man nodded and turned back to the stable. Alvonia nodded her head. "This man is the owner of this stable" she told them. "Van Helsing, Carl: Greye. Greye, Van Helsing, Carl" she introduced them. Carl looked at him strangely. The elderly man had glowing blue eyes and he carried a staff that had a blue tint to it.

"Greetings, Mr. Greye" Gabriel said.

"Greetings!" he said, smiling.

"I believe that our transportation will be…"

"Correct!" Greye replied, grinning. His beard swayed back and forth in the wind.

"I'm here to help Alvonia in her travels!" he turned to her. She smiled. "Yep! Ever since she was a little girl! Oh, I remember her Ma and Pa well! She used to run up to me and yell my name, pleading to ride ol' lightning" he exclaimed. Alvonia laughed. Gabriel smiled.

"I am pleased to see such merriment" Carl began "But we have a case we need to deal with…" he stopped.

"Thonious! Right" Alvonia said. Graye lifted an eyebrow.

"Who be Thonious?" Greye asked. Alvonia sighed and stared into the stable.

"We can discuss that later, but we need these horses now! Now, Van Helsing, you will take Faith to ride and Carl will take Cramp" she told them. Out of the stable came a dumpy-looking horse that had a bundle of hay in its mouth. Carl rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The usual!" he stressed. Gabriel, Alvonia, and Carl walked into the stable cautiously so that they wouldn't scare the horses. They mounted and left, waving goodbye to Greye.

* * *

Miles fell to the ground. His master's power clouded everything.

"Lord Harven, spare me! Please!" he pleaded as the vampire clutched his neck. Just two feet behind them stood Thonious. He was unconscious.

"Where is Alvonia?" the man asked, the hood of his cloak swaying in the wind. Miles coughed violently and then waved his hands.

"She has been captured within the door that I left them in, that is where I told you!" he yelled. Harven, cloak drawn over his face, snarled, letting his fangs elongate.

"If there is one ounce of lying in there, you will not be so pleased with the outcome!" he growled in Transylvanian. Miles was released from the grip and he fell to the ground. The fortress of Lord Harven was cold. Its shadow brought an eerie presence to any who walked inside. The cloaked man held his clawed hand out. The fingernails scratched the Shape Shifter's neck.Thonious yelled as Harven's claws pierced his neck. Blood dripped down Thonious' body. He gasped as he could feel his life escaping him.

"Have you ever felt one ounce of sympathy for a vampire?" Harven asked.

"I would never show mercy to one of you!" he growled between curdled coughs. Harven chuckled, his claws going deeper.

"One of me? Aren't you a supernatural being yourself? I see that you can shift your sight within the blink of an eye, Byblethonious!" Harven told him. Thonious rolled his eyes as the pain grew.

"Shut your mouth, pompous fool!" the Shape Shifter replied, spitting blood violently. Harven grinned.

"Enough of that!And now, you willknow what it feels like to be held under the grasp of another! How it is like to have pain be within your blood" Harven spat. Thonious gasped for air as the power left him. All feeling went away from his body, and now entered pain. The vampire was draining all life from Thonious. "Give me life!" Harven growled. Miles came from the ground, his eyes blurry. Harven was having a great time. Thonious gasped again and plunged to the ground, his face red from the dark blood. Harven laughed demonically and changed to Hell Beast form. "Make sure that our new friend doesn't attempt murder, or worse!" Harven told his inferior.

* * *

Author's Note:Sorry for Thonious' torture! It is a vital part to the story, so I had to do it. I was going to go back to Alvonia, Gabriel, and Carl, but that is for chapter 10! The happy holiday chapter!(sorry). Once again, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them every time they come in! : **OH: Important! :If you find the Italian use in this disturbing, just don't ask why I put it in! Thanks much! And this chapter is short because I want the Christmas chapter to happen with more plot! Chapter Preview!**

**Chapter 10: The Engraving of Stone**

_The horses stopped. Each snow flake that fell to the ground covered the grass like a cold blanket. Alvonia smiled and folded her arms. _

_"I told you two that we would arrive here!" she said. Gabriel smiled and so did Carl. The land was covered with weird light. Each tent that was on the snowy ground was home to many. Alvonia grinned, dismounted her horse, and walked over to the talking people. _

_"Oi, my fair people! What have thou done?" she asked. _

**That's all! Chapter 10 coming soon! SPOILERYou will get to know a bit of Alvonia's background in this chapter!/SPOILER And now to reviews! :**

**_Artemis1860:_** Thanks for the notification! I like "The Vampire Hunter" and "The Woman He Left Behind!" Continue with those and thanks for the great and many reviews! Continue with TVH and thanks again! Happy Holidays!

**_Mistress of Destruction: _**Thanks for the Merry Christmas! Same back to you! I am going to update Chapters 10-13 hopefully before Christmas, so, thanks for the review on that! I do truly appreciate your input! Thanks! Happy Holidays!

**_SilverFlover: _**Thanks for the review! I am glad that you like my OCs! I wanted some new characters and not just Dracula and Anna returning at the beginning of the story, so. I am going to branch off other stories that contain Thonious, Alvonia, Harven, etc. so thanks! Happy Holidays!


	10. Chapter 10: The Meeting of Ways

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews, as always! I am glad to see them every time! This is, as I said, the 'Holiday' chapter. I am trying to keep to the plot, but I just wanted Alvonia's past to be renewed. Merry Christmas and sorry for the late update! A day before Christmas! Sorry! Thanks for the reviews! The Italian translations are below. And, I changed the Chapter title!

_

* * *

_

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 10: The Meeting of Ways

Faith was the leader of the pack, although Lightning did travel fast. Carl would sigh every time Cramp would slow down and shake its mane.

"Keep with the wind" Alvonia would remind the Friar.

"Oh, yes, Cramp seems to be doing just" he said, rolling his eyes. Alvonia grinned and looked at the road ahead. The forest trees that they passed quickly were being covered lightly with cold snowflakes.

"Our seasons change abruptly!" Alvonia said to Gabriel. He nodded and smiled. There travels, although chilly at sometimes, were going well. Alvonia showed no signs of illness or pain, for the herbs Carl had given her were working. "Gabriel Van Helsing, you are quiet this night! What adorns your thoughts to make them so damp?" she asked, letting lightning lead the way. The three horses slowed down their tracks. The snow was gathering upon the ground heavily. He smiled and sighed, the cold air leaving his nostrils.

"A battle. A battle that took place long ago, I believe. It seems as though it didn't even happen" he said, half closing his eyes. He cold remember it vividly:

* * *

_Gabriel jumped down from the tall building, a stern look upon his face. His surroundings were colorful: Fire lit the ground, heading toward the lake that was at his left. Above, fireworks of all different colors soared through the clouds. The Monster Hunter had been tracking down a vampire, or at least that's what he thought it was. Gabriel need not mind the fire, for it would have been dampened by the cold waters. Up above, near the clouds, a shadow plagued the air. _

_"Who goes?" he asked, raising his sword. **The Knights of the Holy Order **emblem was emblazoned on his arm coverings. The silver gauntlets that covered his hands also had the same emblem: A red shield with two swords crossing it. Within the intersection of the swords, four letters were covered in flames: KOHR. The red cape that the Monster Hunter wore had the same emblem. **"WHO goes?"** he growled. The air stood still. Gabriel pointed the sword up higher. The shadow seen before flew down and lunged at him. He slashed the swords and swung at the vampire. It snapped its jaws and flew around the knight rapidly. Gabriel jumped backward as it soared down toward him. _

_"Creature of hell!" the vampire hissed. Gabriel slashed the swords harder and it struck the demon. _

_"I do believe you are talking to yourself, correct?" he asked. The vampire hissed louder than last time and changed to its human form. It cackled and pointed a long finger at it. _

_"You do know that this is just the beginning, knight!" it said in a thick Romanian accent. Gabriel held the swords in front of him and sighed. _

_"I would like to end this insanity now!" he yelled, lunging the blades at the monster. It screamed as the first blade pierced its heart. The other sword cut its head off. The demon vampire disappeared in a whirl of dust. Gabriel Van Helsing sighed and sheathed his blades. The sky was still lit with the blazing fireworks off in the distance. He smiled and sat upon the wet grass. "What a night" he hissed, "What a night". The Monster Hunter held his head up and stood upon the ground. He heard screams in the distance, and then the clicking of jaws. More vampires drew near! He reached into his belt and withdrew a crucifix. He saw that the swarm of vampires that came over the yonder hill was larger than any he had ever seen. He took one of his swords and held it above his head, the crucifix right next to it. "Come on!" he yelled. The creatures screeched and flew down to him. The Monster Hunter was ready. As the first set came, he swung and let the cross burn them. Some of the vampires flew away, others were merely burnt. After he did that act many times, the group of demons multiplied. He gasped as more came from his left and right. Rapidly, Gabriel swung, missed some, and swung again. The crucifix was helping, but its power wasn't enough. If he didn't act quickly, he would be a demon along with them. _

_"Die!" came a scream from his right. Gabriel turned to see a man clothed in the same armor that he wore, but he couldn't see his face. "DIE!" he yelled again, his voice booming. The vampires turned away as the man held two crucifix's out. Gabriel's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious. _

_"Van Helsing?" came another voice._

* * *

"Van Helsing?" Alvonia asked, tapping him on the shoulder. Gabriel blinked as the memory went away. He saw the woman riding next to him on their horses. Carl was behind them, carefully studying the situation. Gabriel noticed that it was snowing lightly. Although the white snowflakes may have been welcoming, it was very cold.

"S…sorry" Gabriel said, clearing his throat.

"Are you alright?" Alvonia asked. He nodded in reply and tried to retrieve those memories again, but all that he could remember were two crucifix's being held in the air. All of a sudden,the horses stopped. Each snow flake that fell to the ground covered the grass like a cold blanket. Alvonia smiled and folded her arms.

"I told you two that we would arrive here!" she said. Gabriel smiled and so did Carl. The land was covered with weird light. Each tent that was on the snowy ground was home to many residents. Alvonia grinned, dismounted her horse, and walked over to the talking people.

"Oi, my fair people! What have thou done?" she asked. The first tent's door that was before them opened, and out stepped a tall man. A warm smile wrapped upon his face.

"Alvonia! Goodness gracious, I thought I'd never see the likes of you again!" he announced. Alvonia walked up and gave him a great hug. Gabriel and Carl dismounted their horses and walked over.

"Ah, Gabriel, Carl, this is my older brother, Yelshmore! Gabriel, Carl, Yelshmore, Yelshmore, Carl Gabriel" she introduced them. Gabriel gave a warm smile. Carl nodded his head. Yelshmore held his hand out for them to shake and they did.

"Every Christmas you have come home to celebrate, no marks of harm upon you!" he said gladly. Alvonia smiled slightly and looked down at her stomach. "Sister, is there a problem?" he asked furtively, showing that just he and Alvonia were talking to each other. Gabriel looked at the other tents and saw children with their parents, taking brown sacks off of large gifts.

"No, I mean, yes, I just want to, well" she stopped, looking into the tent. "Where is mother and father?" she asked. Yelshmore scratched his large forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, Sister, there is something I need to talk to you about" he whispered, waving his right hand. Alvonia nodded as if it were a code.

"Gabriel, Carl, will you excuse us for a moment?" she asked. They nodded slowly and the two walked away. Van Helsing looked to Carl.

"This place seems welcoming!" he said. Carl rolled his eyes and reached into the weapon bag. The friar withdrew his large encyclopedia that came from the ancient shelves of the Vatican church. He flipped through them for a few minutes and then stopped at a half torn page. Upon it was written neatly in red ink: Village of Fire. Gabriel looked at the page and saw a paragraph below those words: Home to ancient Lord Sereno Harven. Gabriel read the lines over and over again, not believing that the vampire they hunted this day was in an ancient book, but nothing was new to that who had slain a vampire more than once. "Carl, how old would you say this book is?" he asked. The friar shrugged his shoulders and closed it shut.

"Probably four-hundred years, or so, I suppose!" he said, placing it back in the bag.

"Wait!" he snapped, retrieving the book again. "If this is four-hundred years old…" he stopped, pulling the map and pendant that Carl had given him back in the Vatican out. The symbol showed: Cacciatore. "Cacciatore?" he asked. Carl looked at the pendant and then took the map. It showed Gabriel's pendant and then three others: Figura dispositivo di spostamento, Sovranità, Fantasma. Carl traced his finger along each of them and looked back at the encyclopedia. Gabriel saw what he did: The four symbols on the map.

"Van Helsing, I do believe that these are some sort of symbol!" he exclaimed. Gabriel nodded his head.

"It would seem so!" he replied. They turned away from the book as a scream sounded. It came from the tent Yelshmore and Alvonia had entered. The two rushed over and looked inside. There she was, Alvonia, kneeling in front of a large bed. A man lay on it, his face bone-thin. The tent shook as a white light flew from the man's chest. Yelshmore was standing next to her. He turned and shook his hands.

"No!" he yelled, shaking his head. The white light hit the tent ceiling and broke a hole in it. More screeches were heard and the tent flew violently back and forth. Alvonia cried and yelled _'No!'. _Gabriel withdrew the Stunning Weapon and pointed it at the people. Yelshmore shook his head. "NO!" he yelled. A burst of wind flew into the tent and Carl and Gabriel were knocked out. Alvonia's father was dying. The spirit of the Banshee was leaving him.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here are the translations:

Cacciatore-Hunter

Figura dispositivo di spostamento-Shape Shifter

Sovranità- Sovereignty, Royalty

Fantasma-Ghost

The words all have significance, so, that will come later in the story! Sorry if it wasn't the most 'Holiday Oriented' chapter, but I just thought it would be proper since Christmas is tomorrow for the U.S.! And the thing with Harven and the pendants will also be explained, along with Alvonia and Yelshmore's father. Thanks! And Chapter Preview is shorter this update:

* * *

Chapter 11: No Title Yet

_Alvonia closed her eyes as the pain burned her. Gabriel walked over to her. _

_"You need help, milady!" he told her. She shook her head and looked up at the moon. _

_"What if it's too late?"_

* * *

Reviews:

**_Hermione-Malfoy:_** Thanks for the enthusiasm! I like it! I am glad that you like my updated story! I will continue soon! Hopefully next week or sooner! Again, I do like the enthusiasm! Happy Holidays!

**_Artemis1860: _**I know…sorry to hurt Thonious like that but it has to be done!:). I read your updated stories and I really love your writing! It's great! Continue with The Vampire Slayer! I can't wait for more! Sorry I didn't put Thonious in this chapter, but that will be in the next update! Thanks and Happy Holidays!


	11. Chapter 11: The Bounty: The Tables are T...

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: No new reviews lately, so, I guess I'll just update. UPDATE: Artemis1860's just came! This chapter is the beginning of **Blood Reign. **I called the story that for a reason! The Alvonia/Van Helsing part in this is sort of a turn for their journey to save Thonious. For all you Carl fans, if you want more Carl, just ask! I don't know if he is even in the story enough! Thanks! Oh, and at the last minute, I decided to add a Darkbane/Enchantress scene! It was vital to the plot, so I had to add it!

* * *

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 11: The Bounty: The Tables are Turned 

Thonious opened his eyes, a concerned looked upon his face. So much had happened. The shape shifter coughed dry air from deep within his withered lungs. The room around him was dark, and the only noise was the pitter-pattering of rain on the window. Thonious closed his eyes and sighed. His breath was chill and icy at the same time. His ability to change shape was gone. The man who had interrogated him previously had taken his freedom away.

"Van Helsing?" he asked, coughing. "Van Helsing?" he asked louder. All of a sudden, the silent sound of still air was broken when a small orb flew from the ground and rose to the shape shifter's eyes. In the small orb was Van Helsing and a woman standing across from each other. "Van Helsing?" was all he could say. The vision in the orb changed to Alvonia falling on the ground from a long distance. She opened her mouth and a white light came from it. "What?" he asked, looking at the picture closer. The orb spun around and showed Thonious standing on a hill, two swords in hand. One glistened as the moon hit the blade, the other dark and blood-stained. It spun once more and disappeared.

"Thonious!" whispered a voice. The shape shifter looked to where it came from and saw Mischoffe Miles standing in the corner. He was squatting to the ground, a slight cry coming from his mouth.

"Yes?" he replied, watching the doctor hold a potion phial in his hand.

"You, you need to drink this!" he hissed back, walking over to the shape shifter and placing it in his palms.

"Why should I do this for you?" Thonious snapped back. Miles clicked his fingers and the orb came spinning back. Inside, it showed the same vision Thonious had seen before: Himself standing on the hill with both of the swords, but this time, the swords were pointing to his neck. "What does this all mean, madman? You expect me to choke down poison, only to lose my free will!" Thonious yelled. Miles shook his head.

"So much understanding, Byblethonious! A man of many words!" he said, removing himself from the squatting position. "Master Sereno Harven has good intentions! He has no means to murder you!" he stopped, closing his eyes. "He just needs…" a sharp voice cut the doctor off.

"Silence, weak fool!" it hissed in a deep Romanian accent. Lord Harven walked over to Miles and waved his hand lazily. Miles toppled to the floor, clutching his head. "Don't believe what dear Mischoffe has to say" he started, turning back to the doctor. "He is so disrespectful!" the vampire hissed, turning away and then staring into Thonious' eyes.

"How is he any different from you, demon?" Thonious asked. Harven's cloak that shadowed his face rippled with anger.

"I must say, shape shifter, you have a way of speech! Only if those bleak words were words of worship!" the Lord spat. Thonious rolled his eyes.

"Worship? Why would I be loyal to someone who attempts plain murder?!" he replied, looking into the dark cloak. Harven's eyes were sharp. The pupils looked as if they had been painted red, but there was also a warm, welcoming look within them. Harven stood still, not blinking. Thonious was trying to catch himself before he got lost within the vampire's gaze. "Why would anyone not worship such a Lord high as you?" the shape shifter questioned in a lazy drawl. Harven nodded, reaching a clawed hand out. His pointer finger went to Thonious' neck. Lord Harven ripped the trinket that was hanging down. Thonious cleared his throat and watched as the vampire studied the small piece of glass.

"The second shard" he whispered, turning to Miles. The doctor was slumped on the ground. "Get up!" his master commanded. Mischoffe did as he was told and he hobbled to his feet. Harven held the glass trinket in front of the invisible man's eyes. "Do you know what this means?" he questioned. The glass glistened beneath the glow of the moon. The window Lord Harven stood by was shone upon as the glass revealed its rays.

"We need two more?" Miles asked. Harven cackled and held the glass up. A blue light spun around it.

"You are correct! Doctor Mischoffe Mildrain Miles!" he bellowed. Thonious closed his eyes as he felt the very life being taken away from him. The warm eyes of Harven had betrayed him, but at the same time, Harven had gained a new apprentice. First, Alvonia had fallen under his spell, and now, Thonious was next. Sereno held both of his palms outward. On his left was the first glass shard. On his right was another of the same size, but a different color. He clasped his palms together and the two shards became one. "We need two more!"

Harven smiled as Miles ran back and forth the lab. The Lord's floating, dark throne had been properly set in _Fortress Dracula. _The vampire's eyes darted back and forth the room. Two machines were spinning their chains faster and faster.

"Are they coming?" Harven asked sharply. Miles stopped for a moment and pointed toward the large wooden doors. They slammed open. Three beings stepped in. The first strode cleverly to his master. The other two stood close to each other. As their master did, they had cloaks that concealed their faces. The first one, not even acknowledging that Miles stood behind him, kneeled to the ground.

"We come here to act of your commands, your highness!" he said, head down. Harven nodded and turned to the other two. They also knelt and said the same thing. Lord Harven narrowed his eyes.

"You all have knowledge of The Left Hand of God" he said almost as a question. They raised their heads and nodded.

"Yes, my lord!" the three chorused. Harven placed his clawed hands on the arms of his clawed throne.

"Have you learned the consequences of failure?" he asked them in a low hiss. They nodded. Harven raised his right palm, only to reveal the large shard of glass.

"I have done the duty of the shape shifter, Byblethonious and the Banshee, Miss Alvonia Elra! The two shards have become one!" he stopped, showing them the two pieces that had become one.

"And the other?" one of the two who stood by each other said. Harven smiled, eyes glowing.

"She is good as dead!" Harven replied coldly. The three guests nodded again and rose from the ground.

"So, this is the last stance of reign, your highness?" said the one who had bowed first. Harven leaned forward and widened his narrowed eyes.

"If the battle of dark and light commences with a humble end, then I say yes. The years of Vladislaus Dragulia ended merely four-hundred years ago! Why do I bring this up, you ask?" he stopped, placing the shard of glass in his lap. "He was the one who proclaimed the war after the Knight of the Holy Order murdered him. Valerious the Elder spoke against the war, but he therefore died, leaving Dracula his free will! The Dragulia Family consisted of Verona, Aleera, and Marishka! This is old news, of course, but they swore to Dracula that the war between dark and light would commence. Little did Dracula know, his wives forgot all about the war once their undead children were born! But, unfortunately, Dracula was brutally murdered again along with his wives and his life commenced! So, being in the bloodline of the Dragulias, I decided that I wanted to start the war again! The light hunters against the darkness. Over many years of planning and the retrieving of…faithful servants" he broke off, turning to Miles "I wanted a new tradition to begin: Not to have the plain war with mere battles, but to have a master war! One where powers fought against powers! Do you all know why Dracula was defeated more than once?" he looked back and forth at the three cloaked beings.

"His will was not high" the second of the two who had kneeled second said. Harven smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes! He was weak in power! The mere plunging of sharp canines into skin will not gain ones' ability! It just fills the stomach. From experience over four-hundred, I found that drinking the blood of others, as my dear cousin did, did not suffice my soul fully! I roamed the lands of Transylvania, Istanbul, Rome, and even the Carpathian Mountains! Since vampires bane already cursed my very blood, I sought out a new blood: one of the werewolf. In the small village of Vaseria, I spoke to a villager:

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

_Sereno stepped into the small village._

_"Broken cobblestones! Ash within their hearts!" Harven thought, stepping in more. The villagers, as they always did, closed in on him._

_"It's one of them!" some of the people hissed. _

_"Relative to that crazy vampire, I think!" another said. Harven just looked straight at the undertaker who stood with a shovel supporting his weight. _

_"What is a Dragulia doing in our village?" the undertaker asked, a sly look on his face. Harven looked to the ground, his cloak covering his eyes. _

_"Business, my man, business!" he replied, his voice clear. He was trying to hid his rich Romanian accent with a swift, cunning one. _

_"And what is your business, stranger?" the undertaker spat back. Harven sighed and stepped forward more. _

_"I seek the location of the werewolf who stalks this village!" were his only words. Some of the villagers muttered harsh words to each other. Some were of disbelief, other were of plain fear of the man. _

_"Rather, you wish to be killed?" the undertaker replied, standing up straight. He gripped the shovel in his hands and stepped down from the ledge he stood on. Harven nodded and clapped his hands. _

_"Good! Good, I say! You are clever, undertaker! Shall I know your name, or shall I have to…" he stopped, looking at the villagers as if he were ready to attack, "…pry? I assure you, grave-digger, I have no intentions of being slaughtered by a man changed by the moon, or by the hands of angry villagers!" he assured them. The undertaker took a step back. _

_"So, you are one of the Dragulias, are you not?" he asked across the way. Harven nodded his head and took a step forward. "Oh, and, before you grow impatient, my name is Top Hat!"_

_"Well, Top Hat, I bare the name Dracula as my distant relative, or cousin, as some would call it!" he retorted, a smart look upon his face. The undertaker nodded his head. _

_"That is clear to me! I would like to address to you the leaving of our village before you get slaughtered, Dragulia! As you know, we don't take kindly to strangers!" he yelled. Harven nodded and sighed. _

_"If you wish to be disobedient, I will commit a brutal murder that will not make you happy, Top Hat!" he yelled in a more Romanian accent this time. Top Hat nodded his head. _

_"I will tell you! The wolf man remains within those woods!" he growled, pointing to the thicket that lay just outside the village. Harven nodded, opening his mouth louder than before. His canines grew large and he disappeared. Top Hat nodded with disapproval. _

"So, therefore, I received wolves' bane that now flows through my veins until this day!" he stopped, looking at his servants. "And now, my task in life must commence! I can only be full in life!" he finished his speech and closed his eyes, breathing in fresh air.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"What is your command, your highness?" they asked. Harven grinned, teeth clicking. Harven waved his hand toward Miles. The doctor rushed toward the large machines that were whirring and brought out three orbs. They were the same kind Thonious had seen before. Harven grinned.

"You will each take one of these so that you can have track on where Gabriel Van Helsing is! From there, you must go and do my bidding! I am setting a bounty on Van Helsing so that one of you will bring him back alive , ready for me to deal with him!" he announced.

"And what of the others?" the first Bounty Hunter asked.

"Alvonia is cleverly set in the trap of the Banshee! She won't stand a chance against your powers! And the other, just kill him!" he told the hunter. Harven noticed that each hunter were adorned with weapons and killing devices of all kinds. "Let me note that whoever brings him back first will be paid kindly! Now, you must go and find him!" with those last words, the hunters nodded in obedience and disappeared into thin air.

"Vampire Bounty Hunters?" Miles asked from across the room. Harven nodded slowly.

"Yes. I hired them for their use of flying! I wouldn't want a slow hunter on the ground, trying to track a Monster Hunter!" he told his servant.

"But you must understand, my lord, Gabriel Van Helsing has murdered your vampire cousin more than once! Do you really think that he can stand a chance against ruthless bounty hunters?" he questioned. Harven nodded.

"You simply misunderstand, Mischoffe! Van Helsing killed Dracula when he was a mere mortal the first time, and the second, he was a werewolf! I honestly believe that my hunters can take him down with their might! Now, if everything goes as planned" he stopped, raising the shards once more. The orb that was in front of Thonious earlier flew up to him and now, there was a different vision inside: An elderly man held a torch in front of him. He waved it back and forth. Sereno noticed that the man wore an eye patch and had thick black hair. The vision then changed to a young man who was tied to a tree, a grim look upon his face. The orb spun around, another vision showing: A woman ran with a needle serum in hand, whispering the silent words _"Velkan!". _

"What do you see, Lord Harven?" Miles asked. Harven grimaced as he glared at the next vision. Darkbane and Enchantress stood upon a grassy plain. Smoke filled the sky, but it almost seemed like thick fog. Enchantress changed to her vampire form and flew into the air, shrieking.

"We have found it!" she screeched. On the ground, Darkbane laughed and changed to his Hell Beast shape. The two circled in the air and landed to the ground with another screech coming from deep within their lungs. "We have found it!" she repeated. Harven let the orb disappear and he traced a square around the shard of glass.

"In order for this to be full, I need the head of the hunter and the blood of royalty. If Darkbane, Enchantress, and my hunters succeed, I will be full!" he finished. As he traced, two other shards of glass appeared, but they were not solid, only a vision. "Let the tables be turned!" he growled, laughing. Miles shook his head and smiled nervously.

* * *

Carl and Gabriel brushed themselves off. They didn't remember leaving Alvonia's camp, nor did they remember ending up in the forest. Gabriel had made sure that Alvonia was okay. She decided to light a fire. Carl sat upon the ground, the order's encyclopedia spread open. Van Helsing stood, looking at the moon. He fingered something around his neck.

"Do you still wish to conceal your thoughts?" he asked her, turning toward the woman who sat by the campfire. A tear ran down her face.

"My father…my father" was all she could say. Van Helsing nodded and turned away.

"I think we should rest here tonight. In the morning, we make full pace to the location of Lord Harven" he said.

"I'm in for that!" Carl said, flipping through the pages frantically. Gabriel turned back to Alvonia. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. The wind softly brushed past them. Alvonia lay down on the grass and clutched her stomach. Pain seared through her. She screamed and a white light came from her mouth. Gabriel's eyes grew wide and he ran over.

"Are you alright?" he asked. A stunned look spread across her face.

"Harven!" she screamed, looking into the sky. Her eyes were glazing over.

"Alvonia, you cannot leave us!" Gabriel informed her quickly. She nodded her head and opened her mouth wide again. Another white light soared out of it. Carl turned around and rushed over to the suffering woman. He reached inside the bag and pulled out the same herbs as before.

"No, Carl! Those won't help! Harven!" she screamed again. Carl shrugged his shoulders and threw the herbs back in the bag.

"Harven? Why do you scream his name?" Gabriel asked. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"We must go to Harven to stop him! If he is not stopped, the worst may come! Alvonia closed her eyes as the pain burned her.

"You need help, milady!" he told her. She shook her head and looked up at the moon.

"We must go to Harven so that we can remove the curse!" she screeched.

"Do you believe that walking into the presence of a murderer and a madman will keep you safe?" he asked. She laughed.

"What if it's too late?" she retorted, looking up at him, her eyes white.

"It is not too late!" Carl pitched in. The two turned to look at him. He pointed up. In the sky hovered three beings with spread wings.

"Vampires!" Gabriel hissed. The three vampires screeched and soared down, claws emitting out.

"Not again!" Carl said. Gabriel sighed and got to his feet, pulling the stunning weapon out.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reviews, Artemis! Much appreciated! Sorry for the week late update! I wanted this chapter to turn out good! I hope that everyone is having a Happy Holiday and Happy New Year! Chapter preview:

* * *

Chapter 12: The Bounty: The First Battle

_Gabriel shook his head as the Bounty Hunter neared. Their fangs grew larger as they neared him._

_"Why do you stalk these lands?" he asked, swords drawn. They all laughed and hissed, blood flying off of their teeth. _

_"Don't be a fool, Gabriel! Our master commands us!" Gerovere laughed. Gabriel shook his head. _

_"So he sent you to take the innocent life of a ?" he asked. They laughed again and advanced forward. _

_"No more words!" Sherea yelled. The three lunged at the Monster Hunter and screamed. _

* * *

The reason I took the word out of _innocent life of a _, is because you can't be spoiled until the chapter comes! Thanks for reviews!:

Artemis1860: I greatly appreciate your wonderful reviews! I hope that you are having a Happy Holiday and good luck with your stories! I will update sooner this next time! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: The Bounty: The First Battle

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: Sorry for the dismay, Artemis! I had to revise the Van Helsing part of this chapter to make it to its full potential. Thanks for the review and enjoy reading!

_

* * *

_

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 12: The Bounty: The First Battle

The village of Dreida was wind-worn. Dust lined the roofs of the small shacks that were called home to many. Although the village was strange for being in London, no one who saw it thought that the villagers were blood hungry. In the town square, the mayor, Krel, shook his head furiously, his beard swaying back and forth.

"They betrayed us!" he yelled, a torch gripped tightly in his large hands. The crowd yelled in agreement. "They took our provisions and left us with nothing but the clothes on our backs! Now, we go to…" he was stopped short by a yell from the crowd.

"No" a voice declared. It wasn't a yell, but rather a booming statement. Krel turned to the man who had said that.

"No, you say? No, old man?" he asked sharply. The man in the crowd, formally named Dargeilla, held his right hand in front of himself. A white light emerged from it and it soared toward the sky. Four lightning bolts soared out, following the light. Krel narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Dargeilla.

"We don't deal with wizardry around her, Mr. Dargeilla!" he growled. Dargeilla nodded his head and turned around, beginning to walk away. He nodded his head and left, dust following him.

"Even though, leaving this town will not do you good!" Dargeilla murmured, looking at the ground, his dark blue cloak draped over his forehead.

"I'm done with riddles, wizard!" Krel yelled, his eyes narrowing. "If you want to help us, help us, if you don't, leave! We travel to Transylvania tonight to stop Mischoffe…" Dargeilla cut him short.

"And what good will that do? Hunting down a witless madman who has no sight of the world, but his narrow minded pupils tell him that Lord Sereno Harven rules all?" he asked, spinning around. Krel curled his hand into a fist and rolled his eyes.

"By all means, Dargeilla, if you have our same intention in mind, go ahead! Just stick to the back of the crowd, making no gesture towards magic, and we'll all be fine! Sound like a good plan?" he questioned through gritted teeth. Dargeilla let his cloak cover his eyes now.

"You must not have knowledge of the man who hunts Miles, do you?" the wizard asked dryly. Krel stepped down from the ledge he stood on and strode over to Dargeilla.

"No. Tell me about this 'man'" he growled. The wizard sighed and waved his hand.

"We dare not waste our breath on such thoughts!" he snapped. Krel nodded his head.

"So what is your reasoning for being here today?" he asked sharply. Dargeilla nodded his head again and cleared his throat.

"I wish to help you on your travels!" he finished, looking at Krel, eyes squinted.

"Fine! If you so wish, we leave in ten minutes! If not all are ready, we leave without the one who isn't ready! Clear?" he asked. The whole crowd grunted in reply and Krel waved his hand. The villagers turned and trampled away to Dreida's entrance. Krel now looked at Dargeilla with a stern glance about him.

"You, wizard, keep your peace at the back of the crowd! No utters can come from your mouth? Got it?" he asked. Dargeilla nodded and followed the crowd as they filed out. Krel turned and looked at the man. "Old fool" he whispered. Dargeilla walked on, not looking back, even though he noticed what Krel had said.

* * *

Gabriel readied the sabers as the vampires neared. He slowly reached down into his belt and pulled out his right pistol. The Monster Hunter turned to Carl.

"Carl" he began, holding the gun within his grasp so that the hunter's couldn't see. Carl looked at his hand and nodded his head. With his other hand, Gabriel counted down from five. At one, the gun soared out of his hand and flew into Carl's lap. The friar picked it up and aimed it at the approaching vampires. The leading woman, Sherea, clicked her teeth as the second woman, Diare, and the man, Gerovere, walked faster. Gabriel held the sabers aloft and waited for them. Sherea held her hand up to Diare and Gerovere. Her lips moved as a long sentence in Romanian sprawled out. Gerovere nodded his head and clapped his hands. Carl's eyes shifted back and forth from Alvonia, who was crawling to her feet, to the vampires. Sherea was almost at Gabriel when Alvonia screamed as loud as she could. All of their attention turned toward her. The once human's eyes were growing wide, pupils gaining to a dark black color. Her hair went from straight and black to grey and wispy. Sherea laughed and changed to her demon form, eyes glowing purple.

"Do you all think that a mere ghoul can stop the servants of Lord Harven?" she asked. Gerovere clapped his hands, Diare following in later. Carl was still looking back and forth; sweat was an unwelcome blanket which spread across his forehead. His hands kept pushing the trigger, almost making the ammo fly out of its holder. Van Helsing dropped his sabers and withdrew the crossbow. Alvonia was now fully consumed by her Banshee side. Her mortal life had slipped away from her body. All signs of a human had crept out of her, and death was staring her companions in the face. Sherea shook her head and flew toward Gabriel. Her purple eyes turned to a deep ruby red. The very pupils narrowed and stared at Van Helsing. The holy-water-bullet loaded crossbow aimed at her heart. She screamed and backed away, shaking her head again. Gerovere shifted to his hell beast side and veered up in the air toward the Banshee. Carl was the last main target now. Diare grinned and disappeared into thin air. The friar pointed the pistol at the air, ready to shoot. He was trembling as the very thought of Diare attacking him. Suddenly, Carl was pushed down by a quick burst of air. Diare had appeared quick and swiftly behind him. Before he knew it, Carl was gone.

* * *

Gerovere clawed at the Banshee as she attacked. The two were in a deathly tango. One attacked with a claw, the other hit with a fist. The Banshee would open her mouth at every other attack she received and screamed. Gerovere reeled backward, his head ringing with pain.

"Curse you!" he growled. The ghost flew around him, only to tease him. Gerovere had had enough of it. His teeth were growing larger by the second. The sharp fangs plunged out and aimed for the Banshee's neck.

* * *

Gabriel hit Sherea in the head multiple times with the crossbow. She only backed away for a moment and flew back steadily, acting as if she wasn't harmed.

"Why do you bother us?" Van Helsing backed off, crossbow falling to his side. Sherea rolled her eyes and changed back to human form, her eyes going brown.

"Lord Harven sends us!" she replied, sighing.

"So you are his hunters, his seekers for blood?" Gabriel asked. Sherea looked at him squarely.

"A man of words" the vampire responded, her eyes sharpening. Gabriel brought the hilt of the crossbow up to his chest. Sherea's dark eyes looked at it venomously.

"You cannot harm me with the simple striking of fire!" she shrieked.

"They aren't simple!" he retorted, pressing the trigger. The bullets that were filled with holy water flew out and struck her body, making her writhe and wriggle as a worm would. Her body shifted back and forth, the power riveting out of her heart. With the blank silence of a moment, Sherea disappeared. Gabriel sighed and looked into the sky. He saw a wispy grey light.

"Alvonia!"

* * *

Carl was smacked madly by Diare's fist. The vampire had put all of her might into the strike.

"That will teach you to disobey, holy one!" she screamed. Carl cowered beneath her glowering stare. The friar's pistol was beginning to slip from his hand. Diare looked down at the weapon and laughed.

"A pistol…I remember the first pistol I was stricken with." She remembered. Carl let a yell escape from his lungs. Just sprints away, Gabriel heard.

Gabriel ran at high pace. He withdrew a silver stake from his belt.

"This should do it!" he murmured under his breath. As he approached the area where Carl was, something hit him from behind. The silver stake flew from his hand. Sherea's hate filled eyes caught Carl and Diare just feet away.

Carl saw the stake fly through the air and fall to the ground. Diare saw it and screamed, backing away. Carl smiled and ran toward it, only to be pushed by Sherea.

"Nuisances of earth!" Sherea screamed. Diare looked at her companion and saw that her body was pierced with bullet-marks. The silver stake lay on the ground between the two. A laugh came from Diare's mouth slyly.

* * *

Gerovere let his fangs slip into the Banshee's neck. Before they truly pierced the ghouls shell, she struck back by hitting him across the face with her arm. He flew backward and changed to human form. The Banshee's glare was intimidating to the mere demon.

Gabriel rose to the ground. He saw the silver stake. It was lying next to a rock. Carl had been flung across the forest. Before Sherea or Diare could reach him, he dove for it. Nothing could stop him now.

Sherea saw the friar lying on the ground hopelessly. She turned her head to Diare and laughed as her companion did. One thing was wrong: Gabriel had gotten the stake. He plunged forward at Sherea and aimed for her heart.

"NO!" was all that she could say. Diare shook her head and changed back to her demon form. The vampire flew at Gabriel and attempted to hit him, but something else stopped her: the Banshee. Gabriel let the stake slip into Sherea's chest. The weapon was the ending to her life. All vampire slipped away from her blood, and what remained was a helpless human. Van Helsing looked at her and removed the stake. The helpless mortal shook her head.

"Van Helsing!" she yelled, falling to the ground. Her body disappeared. Diare screamed louder than ever as the Banshee's grip became overwhelming.

"Van Helsing!" yelled another voice. Carl had risen from the ground. He was pointing his finger out. Gerovere came flying in, knocking the Banshee away. Gabriel sighed and withdrew his Tojo Blades. Diare, now free, flew at Gabriel. He raised the blades, but she knocked them out of his hands. Carl tried to reach over and pick the silver stake up that Van Helsing had dropped once again, but it was too far away. Diare would harm him even if he would attempt to strike her. Gabriel had not fallen to the ground. His feet were firmly planted upon the ground. They were stubborn bounty hunters, but still smart on the same note. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at his feet. There was the stake, shining as the moon bathed down on it. He looked at his surroundings: The Banshee was trying to free itself from its hosts grasp. Carl nodded his head as Diare came back once more to strike him. He quickly reached down and grabbed the stake, plunging it into the vampire's chest. She screamed and shook her head. Her canines grew to full size. She leaned down and pressed them upon his neck. He tried dodging the sickening teeth, but there was no escape. Neither Carl nor the Banshee could help him at the moment. Not even a guardian angel. The fangs soared into his throat, and vampire bane filled his blood. The last thing he saw before falling to the ground was Carl running over, Diare dying right before his gaze. Within the sickening call of death, there was a voice, and a familiar one at that.

_"You are to be hidden…hidden from the world. Your disgraces bring you humility! Why, you ask? No, there is no point in asking! Move away, beast! Become a mere shadow of the hearts you have murdered! Anna Valerious! ANNA VALERIOUS!!!" _the voice yelled. He closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

* * *

Author's Note: I thought that the last time I wrote it, it was rushed and not developed enough! Thanks for the review, Artemis! I am sorry for the turn out last time! And, if this story is called: _**Van Helsing**: Legends of Blood Reign, _than the character may not die who is the main character, but that's all I'm saying for now! Thanks a lot all! I have been working on my revision of 12 and a new 13 as well. Again, no chapter preview! Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13: The Bounty: The King is Crow...

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: Even though Alvonia may be "banshied' out, I still need to develop the story of the ruby, as I did not do the same thing in **Van Helsing 2. **Thanks for reviews! Krel's crowd connects to Enchantress and Darkbane which connects to Lord Harven which connects to Van Helsing, so, Krel and Dargeilla are a plot point that is necessary. Dargeilla will in fact return for my next story. I will also try to make the map Gabriel has larger as a plot point and Thonious needs to be more active in this story! If you ask about Dracula and Princess Anna, just wait! Thank you.

* * *

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 13: The Bounty: The King is Crowned 

Harven's eyes lit up as Miles fell to the ground. His claws scratched the chair he sat in.

"You can't continuously pull these stunts, Mishcoffe!" Sereno said, eyeing the doctor with shame. Miles slapped his hands to his head and rocked back and forth. '

"Where is he?" he yelled, eyes dark and empty. Although they were pointed toward Harven, Miles' eyes looked dead and far off.

"If you seek sir Gillman, he is in good hands. After the incident with Van Helsing, he ran away, only to be caught by Enchantress" he told his inferior. Miles stopped rocking back and forth. He looked up at his master.

"That blood hungry vampire? All the good she could have done to him was to pierce his neck, filling her gullet!" Miles yelled with a squeak in his voice. Harven, cloak covering his eyes, scratched his face with a single claw.

"You dare not use offensive speech against the ones who follow me, dear doctor" he hissed slowly. Miles nodded his head and cleared his throat loudly.

"Please forgive me, Lord Harven! I didn't mean to!" he pleaded. Harven nodded his head and stood up. He looked down with pity at the doctor. The man's flaring red eyes pierced his mediocre creature.

"I will forgive you once you treat your superiors with superiority!" he yelled. He lifted both of his hands. An illuminating white light shot out and struck Miles. He writhed and wriggled upon the ground, eyes flaring with pain.

"Mercy!" he screamed. Harven closed his hands tight and made sure that his cloak was secured surely over his eyes.

"If it would be in your favor to stare upon my pallid features once again, you dare not speak as if I were a lesser creature! My face and eyes can only dare you more, Mischoffe Miles! You dare not meddle in the business of an immortal!" he growled. His eyes shifted to the window. The moon was silently creeping in. His eyes turned a deep yellow.

"What do you ask of me, Lord Harven?" he questioned, hands out in a prayer-like manner. Harven grinned. His canines enlarged, skin going grey. The moon was a warm blanket upon his whole being. The lycanthropy of his mind was taking over. Each moment, a hair on his neck would stick up and turn grey, enlarging many feet over its normal size. He was now fully a werewolf, but still had his normal mind and thought about him. Once Sereno was in full form, he glared at Miles, eyes flashing. Miles shook his head.

"No!" he screamed. Harven nodded and turned around, walking over to his throne. The floating seat lowered as he sat down. His eyes flashed back to normal color. Harven had made himself control the wolf that was taking over. He opened his jaw squarely and growled.

"Miles" he snarled, eyes widening. Miles sniffed in a deep breath of air and held it.

"Yes, Lord Harven?" he replied, shaking uncontrollably. The wolf held his head high and let a howling scream emit. Miles gasped and reeled backward, falling on his back. Harven laughed and within the blink of an eye, he was back in his human form.

"Bring me…" he stopped as the room's doors opened with a thud. In stepped Gerovere, cloak enveloping him.

"Lord Harven!" he yelled. The vampire looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Gerovere nodded.

"Where are the others?" he asked, watching the bounty hunter as he carried nothing. Gerovere bowed his head and held his hands out.

"Strike me down. I failed my mission" he sighed.

"Where are the others?!" Harven asked again, more sharper and louder. Gerovere pointed out of the window. The sky was brewing with storm clouds. Rain began to gently pour out.

"In enough time, Gabriel Van Helsing defeated Sherea with a mere cross! Diare managed to fend of the friar and bite Van Helsing's neck but…" he stopped, eyes closing slowly.

"But?" Lord Harven asked. Gerovere shook his head disappointedly.

"She died, milord". Harven stood from the throne and narrowed his eyes. They changed to a violent red.

"Did you retrieve the hunter, the one who I sent you out to collect? Did you think that his dead corpse would do any good to me? Do you?" he yelled. "Where is Van Helsing?"

* * *

Krel pointed his bony finger toward the large gate that lay before the crowd.

"We have made it this far, people of Dreida!" he announced. They all yelled and stomped their feet, cheering. Dargeilla looked up at the top of the gate. Two stone gargoyles were crouched, hands holding out a sign: Tomba Iarda. He shook his head.

"What business do we have here?" the wizard asked from the back of the line. The crowd turned with confused looks upon their stone features. Krel shook his head.

"I thought I told you not to speak, magician!" he growled. Dargeilla shook his head as did Krel.

"You told me we were to make it to London as soon as possible! London is that way!" he announced, pointing toward the opposite way of the gate. Krel stood up in full profile. He pointed his finger out again.

"You were to do as I ordered! We came this way just for a lil' detour, ok, magician?" he asked in a weak voice. Dargeilla allowed a thin smile to spread upon his lips.

"Then so be it" he replied. Krel's eyes grew wide as Dargeilla disappeared into thin air.

"Damn the wizard! He can rot! Our lady, Miss Enchantress expects us!" he told them. The crowd yelled in agreement. He turned to the gate and opened them with an aggressive yell. Krel stepped inside the graveyard and laughed as Enchantress yelled his named with a hoarse voice.

"Ayeakrel Maunklae"

* * *

Harven waved his hand. Gerovere fell to the ground, wincing. Miles stood up and ran toward the window, looking at the ground as it was violently pelted with rain.

"I command you to go back and retrieve Van Helsing! If these commands are not met…" he stopped, closing his eyes. Gerovere looked up, eyes cold and empty. "Wait, insolent hunter, I believe that another plan has struck into my mind" he declared. Gerovere blinked. Lord Harven stepped across to the window. He too saw what Miles did: The Gillman crawled on the grass, head darting back and forth. Harven nodded and clapped his hands. In the sky, a ghoul-like being floated toward them. The Banshee and Gilman had arrived to do their master's biddings. Around the Banshee's neck was a ruby stunningly brighter than any type of blood that could be shed. Harven nodded and laughed.

"And so the battle begins"

* * *

Carl shook Van Helsing's shoulder. There was no response. He examined the Monster Hunter's neck. The bite mark had pierced his skin deeply, making blood trickle out rapidly. His eyes were closed, face clammy. Gabriel's body was stiff and lifeless.

"Van Helsing?" Carl asked a sob awakening in his voice. The Monster Hunter's eyes didn't open. It wasn't as if a magic wand could be placed into Carl's open hands and he would revive Gabriel. This was no fairytale. "Van Helsing?" he said again, sitting back. He closed his eyes and folded his hands. "Oh holy one above, please watch over this poor man's soul! Keep it safe, keep it safe" he sighed, sighing.

Darkness. Pure darkness quickly plunged silently into a clear, white surrounding. Voices in the distance hissed and whispered their thoughts.

"I fell to the depths of destruction. That is when my life began!" a silent voice said quietly. It was coarse and scratchy, but clear and peaceful at the same time.

"And I need to save my brother! He gave his life for me!" said another.

"Keep it safe! Keep it safe!" said a squeaky voice. The clear whiteness went silent. Gabriel Van Helsing stepped into the clearing. Across from him was a woman with dark eyes. A smile spread across her face.

"We meet again" she said. Gabriel's eyes went wide. Princess Anna Valerious stood, arms held out. He walked over to her swiftly and hugged her, eyes filling with tears. She was there, alive. He had seen her face in the sky, a tear running down her cheek. Here she was, alive. Alive, but not so. She broke away from the grip of his hug and shook her head. "I must go" she said softly. He shook his head. A dark light embraced her from behind. Two eyes peered out at him. The eyes were familiar to Gabriel. He had seen them before.

"No! Anna, no!" he yelled. She began to slip away from sight. Gabriel saw the eyes blink and suddenly, the dark light flew toward him. He felt teeth pierce his neck. He yelled and clutched his neck, seeing the last of Anna. The two were gone from each other's sight.

* * *

Author's Note: I tried to include all of my characters in this chapter (except Thonious), so Krel, Dargeilla, Alvonia/Banshee, Gerovere, Lord Harven, and Enchantress made it into this chapter, along with Carl, Anna, Gabriel, and Dracula (he was the dark light with the teeth which bit Gabriel). I will update soon! I don't have homework now, so, I will hopefully write more! Thanks! Chapter Preview:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The Battle Begins: Pasts Renewed**

Dargeilla looked at Carl. He smiled. The friar stumbled backward and shook his head.

"You? A magician?" he asked. The wizard nodded, looking down at Van Helsing's lifeless body.

"I was summoned to help! If help is what you require" he declared. Carl pointed at Dargeilla and then to Gabriel.

"You are capable of reviving a vampire-stricken man?" he asked. Dargeilla nodded again and pushed Carl aside. His eyes were alive with color. A light flowed out of his pupils.


	14. Chapter 14: Pasts Renewed Part 1

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: ANNOUNCEMENT: I am holding a contest for my spin-off fanfiction: **The Wallowing Whispers: Domain Vaseria. **If you would like to be added as a villager in this story, simply e-mail me with a simple request and a desired name for your character (it can be your own). I will send E-Mails first to the reviewers of my story and then I will forward it onward. A summary of the Fic can be found in my profile shortly! For all of you **The Phantom of the Opera **fans, I am playing homage to it as a line from Harven! I am planning to write a POTO fic myself, so I decided to get ready! Thanks! Warning: There is violence in this chapter, so, that is why I changed the rating to PG-13!

_

* * *

__Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 14: The Battle Begins: Pasts Renewed (Part 1)

_Rain pelted the ground aggressively. Thunder rumbled the small houses of Vaseria. Just two nights ago, sun was the main weather in the day, but the clouds had shifted. Something was strange in the patterns of weather. Vaseria was used to these cold downpours, but they never expected for them to happen so often. These days, the villagers whispered among themselves that the great Vampire Lords had something to do with the weather changes, for a man called Nosferatu had remained in a castle not far from here. _

_"He has the powers of the devil, that one!" an old woman at the local pub said. A man, Deishdae Crodovane, had sworn that a vampire flew up to his window and threatened to bite him, but still, the town mayor believed it all to be a fable. _

_"Vampires don't exist, you mangy villagers!" he yelled to them at a town meeting once. Deishdae shook his head and then pointed his large fists at the Mayor. _

_"So you're callin' me a fabler, eh? Sayin' that me, flesh and blood, is a liar?" he asked. The Mayor grinned and walked down to him. _

_"If you would be so gullible to believe in "vampires", then yes, I would call you a liar!" he said smoothly. Deishdae curled his fists. _

_"Argh!" he yelled. The mayor shook his head and turned around, face crinkling up with an ancient smile. Deishdae spat on the spot where the Mayor had stood before and he turned around, stomping away. A man who had witnessed the incident, Sereno Harven, laughed slightly. His dark eyes followed the Mayor as he went inside the town hall. The other villagers just sighed and walked away. Harven waited until they were gone and followed the man. As the town hall doors swung open, Sereno crouched back, swaying silently out of sight. Once the Mayor was inside, he cautiously stepped in. _

_"AUCTION! AUTCTION THIS THURSDAY!" a voice yelled as he walked in. The meeting hall was large, vast, and full of darkness. At the podium there stood an elderly man who wore black robes. Harven knew right away that it was the mayor. In his withered hand was clutched a scroll of parchment with the following words scribbled in black ink: **Auction this Thursday! Attend to win your greatest desires! Meet the great gypsy Queen, Alarae Valerious! This Thursday!** Harven walked up to him and let his eyes stare at him so that the man would be transfixed. _

_"Hello" Harven said silently. The man shook his head and slapped his hand on the podium. _

_"Hello" he replied in the same tone. _

_"Auction of what, may I ask?" Harven queried. _

_"Kleage is the name!" he said shakily in reply. Harven shook his head. _

_"That is not the answer which I require, Sir Kleage!" he responded in a hiss. The elderly man tugged at his collar and breathed in. Harven turned his head and narrowed his gaze. _

_"What are you auctioning!" he asked louder. The residents of the hall turned toward them. Kleage smiled and coughed. He began to breathe in and out rapidly. _

_"The…only the finest…well…ruby" he stopped and tugged at his collar more. Sereno's eyes grew wide at the word "ruby". _

_"RUBY?" he asked, holding his clawed hand out. Kleage nodded and handed a piece of parchment to him. _

_"Yes sir! Lady Cynclora Elra wears a ruby 'round her neck! She lives up the hill, past the ol' Valerious manor!" he sighed. Harven nodded and folded the parchment up. _

_"That will do, Sir Kleage! I leave you now!" he said. The Mayor, Kleage, shook his head as Harven disappeared into thin air. _

_Cynclora Elra lay on her bed, sleep covering her. The light of the outside slowly tiptoed into her room. In her head, dreams of old and new stories hopped through her vast mind. The fact that her door had just open or that a strange cloaked man had just entered didn't seem to wake her at all. She just turned her head and breathed out. Around her neck lay a chain with a small red ruby at the end. _

_Harven stepped up to her bed and clasped his hands together. He saw the ruby and smiled. _

_"Sleep, sleep, my darling!" he said silently. His robes swayed on the cold marble ground as he walked over. He held one finger out and pointed it to his lips. Cynclora shifted and breathed out. _

_"Charles, is that you, darling?" she asked, eyes slowly opening. _

_"Shush, sweet Cynclora!" Harven hummed in his deep Romanian accent. "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…" he breathed out the line with care. She opened her eyes fully at the words. _

_"Charles sings that every night" she said drearily as she hung her head high. Harven nodded. _

_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day!" he continued. Cynclora closed her eyes and waved her hands. _

_"Finish the melody, Charles" she said louder this time. _

_"Alas, Cynclora, my dear, you must finish something for me! I see that you have a trinket 'round your neck!" he acknowledged, eyes growing sharper. Cynclora came to her full conscious. Her eyes went wide as she saw a cloaked man standing in the room. She shook her head and held the ruby close to her chest. _

_"You will never…" she stopped as Harven shook his head. He had slyly covered his eyes with his cloak before she got to see him. _

_"Why so apprehensive, Lady Cynclora?" he asked. _

_"Who is that face in the shadow? Who?" She asked with a snap. Harven laughed and walked closer to her. _

_"I seek what so carelessly hangs around your neck! If you could just give me what I seek, I could leave in peace" he droned on. She shook her head. _

_"No! You can never tear this precious…" she stopped, looking down at it. He nodded. _

_"Then so be it!" he yelled. He lunged forward and grasped at her neck. She yelled and backed up, attempting to get to the door. He raised his hand to strike her, but she was faster than him. The goblet filled with illuminating fire that hung on the wall slipped into her hand perfectly. She held it to his face. He screamed and fell backward. The fire licked his skin viciously._

_"Curses to your grave!" he yelled, falling to the ground. She let the fire consume him. _

_"If you shall ever dare to enter my chambers again, I will do the same to you!" she screamed. Harven yelled as the flame absorbed into his skin supernaturally. She looked down with wide eyes. Harven laughed and got to his feet. Cynclora shook her head, taking a step backward. _

_"This cannot be!" she shrieked. His eyes were alight with fire, the fire similar to the one which had consumed him devilishly. _

_"And now…" he began, a crown of fire about his head, "The ruby!" he commanded. She looked down at her neck and breathed out. The lady once again raised her arm to strike him, but he caught it. "There is no sense for violence, Malady!" he yelled. He opened his mouth wide and allowed his canines to grow larger. She shook her head and gasped. _

_"Nosfera…" were her last words before he smacked her. Her head turned as she fell upon the ground. Harven knelt to the floor, his hand clasping around Cynclora's neck. With a quick snap, it came off. Although Cynclora wasn't dead, she was still knocked out cold. Harven nodded toward her and disappeared, never to be seen in the Elra Homestead again. _

_Kleage shook with terror as the villagers crowded around him. Deishdae was part of the crowd. _

_"The auction?" one person asked. Kleage held his hands out and shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Maybe Lady Cynclora didn't want to show up! That's all, people!" he suggested. Deishdae shook his head. _

_"No, ol' man! I think this is part o' your creation, wouldn't you say, peoples of Vaseria! Come on! Lady Elra and the gypsy don't even show up! Murder!" he growled. Kleage shook his head. _

_"No, my good sirs! I wouldn't…"_

_"YES you would!" Deishdae yelled accusingly. The Mayor looked above their heads. Over at the Elra Homestead, a bright red light shone from the ground brightly. He pointed his finger shakily and shook his head. _

_"It's him! It's him! The vampire who threatened me! It's him!" he yelled. Deishdae turned and saw the strange light. A shadowy figure began to fly out of it. _

_"Vampires! Nosferatu! The one who plagues us all!" a village member screamed. Kleage keeled over backward and passed out. The villagers turned to him and shook their head. _

* * *

Alvonia raised her head. She turned it back and forth, eyes swaying lazily. She didn't remember any moment of the past day. The last thing she saw was the friar, Carl, watching her curiously. A single word rang in her brain: _"Nosferatu!" _She wasn't sure why it was in her head so furtively, but it was engraved into her mind supernaturally. She remembered the most horrifying dream: A man in black had hit a woman. This woman had a strange ruby shining upon her neck with care. Alvonia looked down at her chest and saw a red ruby. Its light was blinding, making her turn away. She felt it and saw that it was strangely warm. When the woman's eyes became fully focused, she saw another being across the room. It looked like an old bearded man, chained to the wall. Strange wisps of air hung around him as if they were the bounding chains that so strictly held him up.

"Byblethonious?" she asked. The man opened his eyes and looked over to her. The eyes that looked were not that of a human, but of a monster. Alvonia rose from the bed and ran over to him. "Thonious!" she screamed. He shook his head.

"Alvonia" he breathed, eyes closing slowly. She cupped her hand on his face.

"What has he done to you?" she asked. Thonious looked at her and pointed.

"More like what has he done to you!" he exclaimed, pointing to her chest. There, within her cloths, was an empty spot, right where the heart is located. She looked at it and breathed out, sweat blanketing her forehead. Images of Harven and other things popped in her head.

_

* * *

__"Just another moment, Miss Elra, and no more pain!" the man said, smiling at her. Her eyes caught a doctor who was crouched in the shadows._

_"When will this be over?" she asked. The man's eyes darkened. He pressed his claws on her hair. _

_"Just another moment, Alvonia!" he yelled. His hand reached back into his pocket. He pulled out a ruby with a thin rope holding it. He smiled and turned to her. "Your mother wanted you to have this" he said, placing it around her neck. She sighed as the cold stone touched her skin. The man, Lord Sereno Harven, laughed as a light shined upon the ruby. It came from the nearby window. _

_"What are you doing to me?" she asked, looking at Harven with innocent eyes. He looked down and caressed her head. _

_"Silence! You cannot speak!" he yelled. The young girl closed her eyes, sleep taking her. _

* * *

"Alvonia?" Thonious asked. She opened her eyes. Her head swung up and caught sight of the shape shifter.

"S…sorry" she said, sighing deeply. "What…what happened to you?" she asked, pointing to his chest. There was a large cut mark where his heart was. She shook her head.

"No! Harven cannot do this!" she exclaimed. She raised her hand to the cut and was about to touch it, but Thonious clutched her hand violently.

"No, Alvonia! Harven…" he stopped, eyes closing. The door swung open. A cloaked man stepped in. Alvonia was certain it wasn't Lord Harven, but it was someone who resembled the vampire's look.

"Both of you, back to your stations! Lord Harven commands it!" he snapped, eyes drooping with drowsiness. Alvonia looked at him, words dry. He nodded his head, pointing toward the bed. "Do as the Lord wishes, girl!" he snapped. She walked over to the bed and sat down, closing her eyes. He turned to Thonious, blinking his eyes. He said something in a foreign language, at least that's how it was to Alvonia. Thonious closed his eyes, nodding his head. Gerovere nodded, turning away and out of the door. Alvonia opened her yes and looked at Thonious.

"Are we ever to get out of this contraption which Harven has so longingly set upon us?" she asked. Thonious' eyes snapped open.

"We need to plan something, some sort of…" he stopped, shaking his head.

"What? Plan what?" she asked. He sighed, blinking slowly.

"Escape" he stated, closing his eyes. Alvonia nodded.

"That is it! The window, or the ceiling or something! There's bound to be something, some sort of way out of here!" she stopped, looking at her companion. He shook his head.

"Fortress Miles is a trap. Harven has made it that way" he told her. Just then, the door slammed open, but Gerovere didn't stand there this time. It was Lord Harven.

"I can hear every word you say!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the bad ending to C-14! I am updating Part 2 soon with Dargeilla and Carl's meeting! I am sort of in a hurry! Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 14: Pasts Renewed Part 2

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: Thanks, Artemis, for the review! I would like to congratulate Fortune Zyne for being the first to enter my contest at www.lord-harven. …if the link doesn't work, just let me know! Thanks, faithful reviewers and more reviews are appreciated, please! On to chapter 14-part 2! Chapter 15 is coming with surprises in store!

_

* * *

_

_Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 14: The Battle Begins: In the Eyes of Evil (Pt. 2)

"I can hear everything you say!" Harven snapped, eyes darting back and forth between the two. He shook his head walking up to Thonious. "Do you not think that the words you speak so freely can pierce a soul as easily as mine?" he asked, close to the former shape-shifter's face. Thonious didn't reply. Harven laughed, mouth growing larger as his canines enlarged. He put a hand out to Thonious. A white light emitted from his clawed fingers. "You shall learn to know pain, creature! You shall!" he yelled. Thonious cowered under the light. He shook his head.

"Sp..sp" he attempted to say something, but Harven placed a hand on his lips.

"Spare you?" he asked, finishing his sentence. Thonious nodded. Sereno smiled and wheeled around. This whole time, his cloak was draped carefully over his face.

"Lord Harven" Alvonia said, words chocking from her throat with hate. She had to play his game, or else something much worse would ensue.

"Ah! Miss Elra! At least someone addresses me by my full title!" he declared cleverly. Thonious raised his head, dark eyes flickering open. Alvonia looked over at him with sorrowful eyes. He looked back at her, concern flooding his pupils. Harven looked down to Alvonia and snapped his finger. "Don't bother with Byblethonious! He is a fool! A blank fool! If you stare him in the face for hours on end, he will just look back at you, eyes empty, heart cold!" he remarked. Thonious struggled with his shackles. Harven didn't look back. Alvonia tried as hard as she could to not look over at him to see what he was doing. Thonious strained and tried as hard as he could to break free, and at moments last, the chains broke free from the wall. He fell to the ground, feet thudding heavily. Harven turned, his cold eyes sharp and blood-red.

"No more insults, Sereno!" Thonious yelled. Harven held his pointer finger out.

"How dare you! You would dare address me by my first…" he stopped, turning as the door swung open. It was Gerovere.

"My Lord! Enchantress is performing some…" his words were cut short as his throat began to tighten. Harven shook his head. Gerovere fell to the ground as the searing pain became worse.

"You dare disturb my actions, Gerovere?" he snapped. Gerovere shook his head, raising his pointer finger.

"But Enchantress…sacrifice…Helsing" was all that he could say. Harven advanced on him.

"What did you speak of Van Helsing?" he asked hurriedly. Alvonia turned to Thonious. He was looking at her. She winked and slowly pointed her finger at the window in-between them. When Gerovere didn't answer, Harven bent down and grabbed him by the neck. "Damn you! Respond to my query or you will suffer! You don't know the depths of pain I can bring you!" he yelled. Gerovere shook his head.

"Van Helsing got bit! Diare! Diare did it, my Lord! She struck him on the neck!" he sighed, almost in a cry. Alvonia's eyes went empty. Thonious shook his head. Time seemed to stop for a silent moment. Harven's eyes filled with admiration. He turned to his inferiors and waved his hands. Thonious' chains disappeared. The hold over Alvonia departed.

"I shan't need you any more!" he announced to them. Thonious nodded, a growl emitting from deep within his throat. Harven smiled. Thonious stood in full stature and walked toward Alvonia. He placed her hands in his correctly. Harven looked at them with pure disgust. Gerovere turned away, a heave escaping his lungs.

"Are you all right?" he asked the woman. She nodded her head and looked up to him. Harven stomped his foot down.

"Curse the both of you! No romance can traipse its way into my domain! None, I tell you!" he growled. The three around him turned to him. Thonious' eyes drooped down with stress.

"You set our freedom, Lord Harven!" he declared. Sereno's eyes turned brick red.

"I set you free from my domain! I didn't release you from my ever-watching gaze! Besides, I wouldn't let you leave my domain so easily, on a second thought!" he screeched. Alvonia slipped her hands away from Thonious' grip. She pointed her pointer finger at the dark lord.

"Set us free! I have been a slave of madness for far too long! My heart misses my home! I seek freedom passionately! Express sympathy just this once, for both of our sakes!" she yelled toward him. Gerover turned to walk out of the door at these loud words, but Harven stopped him.

"If you sincerely want it that way…" he began toward Alvonia. He turned to Gerovere, a warning gaze filling his eyes. "…than so let it be that way, Milady!" He walked over to the two and raised his fist. He struck Thonious across the head, making him fall to the ground. Alvonia gasped with shock. Sereno's jaw tightened as his anger rose. He gently placed his feet before Alvonia and placed his hand carefully upon her face. The dark lord leaned in and placed a kiss upon her lips. She backed away, eyes rolling.

"How dare you do such a think to a woman of my place!" she gasped. Thonious stood on two feet. He raised a hand to give a hit back at Harven, but the vampire was too swift. He stopped the blow and hit Thonious even harder this time. The former shape-shifter's jaw locked as he fell to the ground. Alvonia shrieked, running up to Harven. She smacked him, eyes widening. Sereno caressed her within his arms. She attempted to struggle free, her eyes sharpening.

"You are forever mine, Alvonia!" he said silently. His eyes met hers. She shook her head.

"I will never…"

"You will obey me, Miss Elra! Or, should I say, Mrs. Harven! Once we are wed…" he stopped, smiling at her. She spat upon the ground, her features tightening. "In time, you will learn to obey my every wish and order. My silent hold will prove successful, once you get to know my true power" he told her. She bowed her head, right eye turning to Thonious. He lay on the ground, eyes wide open. Harven turned to him. He pointed a clawed finger out and grinned. "And you, Byblethonious, I have a strict quest for you!" he announced. Thonious glared up, his mind running with strange thoughts. He couldn't think straight at the moment, not at a time like this. He felt Harven trying to take over his mind, but he would escape the cruel grip. He was stronger than that.

"Command as you don't does wish do command!" Thonious said, his voice hoarse and brittle. Alvonia's eyes filled with hot tears.

"Your words are spoken clearly!" Sereno said sarcastically. "I have a command for you that will not be defied! You will go out into the depths of the forest and find Van Helsing! Once you do as I ask, bring him back with no scratches, and I will finally set you free, oh creature!" he instructed. Thonious rose to the ground.

"Why…why…why should I…" his eyes became blurred. He was fighting to get away from Harven. "Why should I have to collect a deceased person?" he blurted out. Alvonia looked up through tear-clouded eyes. Thonious' own pupils were ruby red. She shook her head once more. Thonious smiled and shook the question away. "I will gladly find Van Helsing, Lord Harven" he said deeply, looking at Alvonia. She bowed her head again and sobbed into her robes. Thonious disappeared from the room, past Alvonia, past Harven, past Gerovere. Lord Sereno Harven grinned. Things were going his way.

* * *

The deep void between life and death was dark and grim for the monster hunter. Each thought that served as a simple light year passed slowly and deafly. Each soul that entered the veil between death and life was merely a puff of air that skimmed its way through the thin voids of death. Out of the small depths that served as demise came a silent voice.

"And the wind shall touch the stars with care! And the leaves will pass the ground with gentleness and compassion! And the mighty Lord will lift the hand opposite right and send forth a brave soldier to conquer the evil that awaits the world! A swift hand will take the soldier and derive him of his soul. A terrible time will ensue! Let Blood Reign begin!" it yelled. It echoed throughout time and space. Each dead form that was in the void heard it and awaited the tension that was about to take place. Suddenly, the void was open, and a man cloaked in black stepped in. His dark features lightened as he saw the void.

"The Heavens' domain! My destination!" he declared. His swift blue eyes surveyed the ground about him. Every step he took created a large bridge before him. As he took his last step, the void opened once more, and a man dressed in a white cloak stepped in. They took a look at each other and began to walk parallel. The man in the black cloak hissed tauntingly. The man in the white held his hands out. The man in black lunged forward to the man in the pallid clothing.

"Peace, demon of earth and fire!" the man in white yelled. The man in black flew backward, eyes shifting back and forth quickly. The man in white flew forward. He flew on the man in black and growled with his turning voice clear. "Peace, demon!" he yelled again. The man in black yelled as the man in white's soul was strangely stuck to his. The two different forces were becoming one. Good was turning evil. The darkness was taking over. It was an overwhelming burden.

* * *

Dargeilla stepped onto solid ground. His surrounding was pure forest. Dirt trailed upon the ground as lightly as snowflakes. The old man's face narrowed as he saw a small man crouching on the ground. Before the man was another who seemed to be lifeless. He walked up and held his hand out.

"Worry no more, dear friar!" he said.

* * *

Carl turned around, eyes wide. He shook timidly and attempted to step backward, but his senses left him. The man walked toward him, a smile covering his face. The friar pointed toward him.

"Worry no more, dear friar!" the man said deeply, eyes concentrating upon Van Helsing.

"How…how do you know that I am a monk and not a friar?" Carl blurted out. He shook his head. "No, I mean how did you know my…" he stopped as the man raised a hand.

"Do not fret! I am here to save you and the man who lies on the forest ground!" he bellowed, pointing to Van Helsing. Carl sighed and regained his senses. He calmed down, eyes growing back to normal size.

"So…so, why are you here?" Carl questioned, standing to the ground. The man pointed to himself.

"I am Sir Dargeilla. A man of supernatural elements! Or, you may perhaps address me as a mage!" he said clearly. Carl nodded his head.

"Oh" was his only reply. Dargeilla immediately got to business. He leaned down and examined the lifeless shape of Van Helsing. Carl watched him amazingly as he did his work. As he looked at the fallen man's neck, he saw two small holes.

"I suppose that these are from the strike of two fangs? Am I not correct, friar?" he asked. Carl's ears pricked up at the question.

"The name is Carl, by the way! And, yes, just hours ago, Van Helsing was fighting these horrible creatures! Vampires! Sent by a dark man! Harven!" he spat the name with disgust. Dargeilla turned to Carl, eyes full with eager.

"Harven, you say? I can recall that name vividly!" he said, voice drowsy.

_

* * *

__The air was stiff around the area of England. The crowd moved silently as Kre, the leader of the pack, ordered them. Every once in a while, Krel would look back, eyes full of hate. Dargeilla stayed silent as they moved along. The leader turned to a man near him and hissed something. _

_"That old man back there, 'Sir Dargeilla', is a crock! An old geezer!" he said in his rich Romanian accent. The man turned and nodded his head. _

_"If Lord Harven were to get a hold of that one, boy would the Lord have power then!" he yelled. Krel smacked him on the head. The man shrieked. "Curse you for pain, Krel!" he yelled. Krel pointed two fingers toward the back of the crowd. _

_"Silence!" he yelled, seeing that Dargeilla had heard the words. _

* * *

The mage shook his head as the memory flew away.

"If Harven's servants truly have a hold upon this dear man…" Carl cut him short.

"The infamous Monster Hunter Gabriel Van Helsing!" he said quickly as if reciting his own name. Dargeilla nodded his head and looked down at the Monster Hunter. His face was drained of color, eyelids closed. He felt a strange aura around them. All of a sudden, voices crowded his head. Some were angry, others were soft and gentle.

"You are to be hidden from the world! Hidden! VALERIOUS!" the voice screamed. Dargeilla's eyes glossed over with visions of people. A tall woman stood with lengthy hair. Her sharp eyes darted across the ground. The vision then changed to a man clothed in all black. His pointed face smiled as a force inside him took over. Carl shook the mage's shoulder. Dargeilla came back to reality and sighed.

"Please excuse my absence of thought, friar" he murmured, standing up. "For I, being a magician, so to speak." Dargeilla looked at Carl. He smiled. The friar stumbled backward and shook his head.

"You? A magician?" he asked. The wizard nodded, looking down at Van Helsing's lifeless body.

"I am not so sure that you are truly with it this night, friar! Unless you believe that mage stands for something else!" he said, looking at the friar with care. Carl nodded and pressed a palm to his head. "I was summoned to help! If help is what you require" he declared. Carl pointed at Dargeilla and then to Gabriel.

"You are capable of reviving a vampire-stricken man?" he asked. Dargeilla nodded again and pushed Carl aside. His eyes were alive with color. A white, penetrating light flowed out of his pupils. It hit Van Helsing and bathed his whole being. The Monster Hunter's body went rigid as the light began to affect him. Thoughts swam through Carl's mind as Gabriel went rigid on the ground. As Dargeilla's eyes sent out the light at full length, a crash was heard in the distance. Carl looked over to see a carriage falling on the ground, flames consuming its body. He gasped as a creature large in stature stepped out and turned its head toward them. Dargeilla kept his eyes on Van Helsing. Carl reached his hands out to shake Dargeilla back to reality, but he was already reaching into the depths of Gabriel Van Helsing's mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks, Artemis, for the review! You haven't, perhaps, checked your e-mail lately, have you? Well, I sent you the URL to my site that is holding the contest! Thanks! Sorry, no chapter preview again! Next chapter will just have to wait! REVIEW PLEASE and happy weekend! 


	16. Chapter 15: A Prophecy Begins

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: The word Antico means "Ancient" in Italian. You will therefore learn why it says Ancient on the Tombstone once the plot of this part is ran out! Thanks for all of the reviews that have been coming in! And, visit www.lord-harven. ! Thanks.

_

* * *

__Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 15: The Prophecy Begins

The night fog crystallized as it passed through the air. The cold ground of the graveyard cracked as the villagers of Dreida stepped upon it. Their eyes slowly and carefully focused upon a large tombstone that stood erected from the ground. There were foreign words spread across the rim of the tombstone and in the middle, the words ANTICO were written in Italian. One of the villagers pointed at the word and cleared his lungs.

"Krel! Krel! What does that mean?" he asked. Krel turned around and rolled his eyes.

"If you don't know how to speak other languages by now, Korr, you'll never learn!" he yelled, taunting Korr by making a hollow noise as he knocked on his head. Krel turned away and nodded his head as Enchantress stepped upon the grass. She held her head high, letting her rich black hair pass her shoulders with care.

"Ayeakrel Maunklae" she repeated as she had said it before. Krel nodded his head and held his arms out.

"Lady Enchantress! I trust that you have everything in order!" he told her. The villagers watched the two people talk to each other. She turned her head and looked at them, her normal blue eyes turning violet. The villagers stepped backward, cowering under her gaze.

"All of you!" she yelled "Leave! Except for Ayannae!" Enchantress told them. They nodded and walked away. Once the crowd cleared the graveyard, she turned back to Krel. He waved his pointer and middle finger and waited for what she had to say. Her eyes changed back to blue and she stepped in closer to him. "Ayeakrel, I have been waiting for your arrival! Tonight is a night not like any others, you know, my dearest!" she hissed. Krel nodded his head and smiled at her. His long black hair blew in the wind, his sharp eyes grew larger.

"You have summoned the resurrection?" he asked. She smiled and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Lord Harven works in many secret ways even the closest ones to him can't know!" she declared. Ayeakrel smiled and leaned in toward her. She turned her head and pointed toward the large tombstone. He turned his head and sighed. He saw that the words ANTICO were now alive with fire.

"What have you done?" he asked her hurriedly. She lifted her hand and caressed his face gently.

"The dead are in our favor, Ayeakrel!" she announced. He smiled and walked over to the tombstone. His head swam with thoughts of 'What lies within the crypt?' and 'Why am I here?' She quickly answered those thoughts by running her finger along the side of the stone. With the snap of a moment, the front slid to the side. He poked his head down and saw a floating red light. She pointed her finger at it and smiled at him. "In Vaseria, mother used to tell me of the red light of the dawn!" she recalled. He looked at her with intent, his eyes moving fast.

"Your mother told to you of dawn" he repeated in his own words, the expression rolling out of his mouth with care. She nodded her head.

"And now, you must follow the light! Follow the light into the tomb of the Elder! In there, the luminosity will guide your spirit and lead you to the tomb of the Figlio!" she told him. His eyes went narrow with confusion. She walked up closer to him and whispered the cold words into his ear: _'Nosferatu'_. Krel's eyes became wider as she smiled at him.

"And is there a reason Ayannae was summoned?" he questioned her, all bravery leaving his voice with the wisps of thin air. She grinned and reached into her cloak, pulling out a piece of parchment. With a crackling noise, she unraveled it. Krel's eyes grew wide as he saw the picture of a young woman. This woman's deep chocolate eyes stared out, her curly hair falling down to a tight corset. Her pointed, angelic face looked out into darkness as if she were trying to reach someone that was not within circumstance. On her belt was a sword that was in a crested sheath. "A princess!" he exclaimed, examining the picture. Enchantress nodded her head and gave Ayeakrel the parchment.

"You know what the son looks like, Krel! Remember: hair as black as death and a heart hollow!" she said as if it were a soft poem. He nodded and bent over as he stepped into the tomb. She grinned and nodded her head toward the red light. "Remember, the light will guide you!" she said as a last word. He nodded once more and went in, leaving the cold world behind. Enchantress grinned and closed the door as Krel plunged to his end.

* * *

Carl's eyes grew wide as the carriage plunged to the soft ground. Dargeilla kept his strict gaze upon Gabriel. He couldn't break the power, or else, Gabriel would never be fully mortal. Carl tried to get the wizard's attention, but he was too concentrated on the vampire-stricken hunter.

"Just a moment!" Dargeilla yelled, the white light growing brighter. Carl shrieked and backed up as the creature crawled out of the carriage. It pressed its demonic feet upon the ground and neared the two. Carl began to sprint backward while Dargeilla closed his eyes. The white light stayed in the air for a moment, and then it disappeared. Van Helsing was still on the ground, but his lifeless form was now taking shape.

"Sir Dargeilla!" Carl yelled. The wizard turned around and saw the creature approaching them. He held his hands out, a tingling sensation flowing through his fingers. The creature finally reached their presence, and it stopped. Around its head was a black veil, the rest of its body was covered in a dark material. Carl could barely see through the face part, but what he could see was shocking. "Thonious!" he exclaimed. The creature in black laughed and stepped toward Carl. He shrieked and backed up, his eyes going wide. Dargeilla let the sensation in his hands grow to its full extent, and then lightning bolts flew from his finger-tips. They soared toward the creature, Thonious, the servant of Lord Harven, and struck his chest. It reeled backward and screeched. It fell over and landed upon the ground with a large THUD. Van Helsing's body began to move as Thonious fell next to him. Carl shook his head. "Dargeilla!" he exclaimed. The mage turned and ran over to Byblethonious.

"Winds of light, spirits of old!" Dargeilla said, his lips parting slowly as the words flew out. Thonious yelled again and sprang to his feet. The veil over his face disappeared. Carl shook his head.

"NO!" he yelled. The demon was reaching down to pick up Gabriel. Dargeilla's eyes turned white as he opened his mouth again.

"Circles of fire! Darkness will bloom! Bloom as the night! Blood shall be spilt!" Dargeilla yelled. A dark light soared from the mage's eyes. Carl turned away, blocking the luminous glare out of his sight. Thonious yelled as he felt his very skin disintegrating. He fell back to the ground. Dargeilla closed his eyes and fell backward, a deep breath escaping from his old lungs. Carl turned to see Thonious reaching into his cloak. Van Helsing's body went rigid as the demon stood next to him. The fiend pulled out a long staff with a crystal ball at the end. The friar saw that Thonious was approaching Van Helsing, rather than attacking Dargeilla.

"Why are you doing this?" Carl asked. Thonious' empty eyes turned to Carl. He then turned to Van Helsing and held the staff out. "No!" Carl yelled. A blue light soared from the crystal ball and hit Van Helsing. It consumed his whole being. It flew over the scars of old and was slowly making him disappear. The friar had no power here, not even with Sir Dargeilla by his side. After the blue light was done consuming, Gabriel Van Helsing was fully disappeared. Thonious placed the staff back into his cloak and turned to Carl. He shook his head at Carl and raised his arms. The friar shook his head again. Byblethonious, the late slave to Sereno Harven's powers, now had control. The friar fell to his knees, therefore burying his face into the dirt. Very soon, all would be lost into darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: I, at last, have a sort of portrait for VH:LOBR! Look at the link in my profile for it.Sorry if the last half of this chapter seemed rushed! I am busy preparing for: 

**The Wallowing Whispers: Domain Vaseria**

**Shrek: The Hearts of the Kingdom**

And, I am trying to fix out some plot points in LOBR, so, there you go! Expect a preview for The Wallowing Whispers pretty soon! Thanks and please review!


	17. Chapter 16: The Life Bringer: A Warrior

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: **UPDATE: Krel is, next to Van Helsing, the most Major Character from now on!** Just a note: This chapter is where 3 peoples are resurrected! Two familiar people's voices will echo throughout the…well…just read! When one is resurrected, another will be, and another will be and they will all hear the same thing! There you go! Please review! And, a second note: Dreida is much like Vaseria, but it does have its differences! Also, Krel and Dargeilla are featured in **The Wallowing Whispers: Domain Vaseria**! And, Krel seeing the Auction Announcement is related to Sereno, so, Krel is going to meet up with Harven, and they are going to…well…just wait! Thanks.

_

* * *

__Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 16: The Life Bringer: A Warrior

Krel stepped further into the tomb, the red light growing brighter as they plunged deeper. He decided to remove the top hat from his head because his hair was wet and mopped down from sweat. He had a slight idea why Enchantress had sent him down here, but her instructions were shady:

"Remember the son! Hair as black as death and heart hollow!" she said. Every time that the Dreida village leader would look at the light, those words would ring in his head. He remembered that the front of the tomb had said "ANCIENT" in Italian. Of course, this tomb had to be ancient if the "son" was in here, although, Ayeakrel had once remembered hearing that the son was never buried!

_

* * *

__Ayeakrel walked out of his large home and looked upon his village. Horses were nestled in their stables and cows roamed freely. He managed to see all that he could see by just looking around, but it wasn't that simple. He walked down the cobbled steps that lead from his homestead and decided to approach the town hall. As he opened the large wooden doors, he heard whispering. _

_"And then, the clock ticked twelve! There was a man who started to change to a monster! The other man in black stepped back and changed to a large bat! He had the wing size of a dragon!" the voice said. Another came on, sounding disturbed. _

_"The Wings of a dragon? How in the blazes would you know that this "Impaler" could change into a demon so horrible?" the voice asked. Krel took a step in further. _

_"Because, dimwit! I was there the whole time! Behind the ruin! The Impaler didn't see the likes of me! I was hidin'!" it exclaimed. _

_"Bah! If you were hidin', then I was helpin' that princess of yours get the "werewolf antidote"!" the other voice hissed. The first voice paused after a while and then started up again. _

_"Fine! If you don't believe me, then I will just leave!" he growled. Now, Krel stepped in, his eyes wide. _

_"Gentlemen!" he declared, seeing two men sitting across from each other at a small table. The first one had a pale face with sunken eyes. The other had no hair, but a large, curly mustache. The first one turned around, eyes wide at the command. _

_"Oi! It be Ayeakrel!" the man growled. Krel smiled and pulled up a chair next to the bald one. The man turned, mustache covering his face. _

_"What do you want here, Krel?" the man asked. The village leader looked at the two and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and smoothed it out with the tip of his fingers. On it was the drawing of a man portrayed in blood-red ink. His deep eyes stared out of the page and reached into boundaries beyond. Krel turned the parchment toward them. _

_"You both spoke of this man" he declared, pointing to the page. The first man cleared his throat. The bald one took his mustache between two fingers and sighed. _

_"Yep, that be Lord Tepes!" he stated. Krel looked at the page and then back at the bald man. _

_"**Lord **Tepes?" he asked through gritted teeth. The first man nodded. _

_"Aye, aye sir! Lord Tepes is the ruler over the land of blood! The king of neck-striking! The ruler of blood! Lord Tepes!" he growled. Krel nodded his head and stared at the drawing. _

_"And how do you two know that he is the "ruler of blood"?" Krel asked them. The bald man stopped twirling his mustache and hit his hands on the wooden table. _

_"I've been to Transylvania! I've seen him in the manor! And his brides! Oh, his brides!" he said, his voice trailing off. _

_"Manor? What manor?" Krel asked. The first man didn't even know what the bald man was talking about. The man with no hair reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. In his withered hand was clutched a scroll of parchment with the following words scribbled in black ink: **Auction this Thursday! Attend to win your greatest desires! Meet the great gypsy Queen, Alarae Valerious! This Thursday!** It declared. Krel snatched it out of his hand and studied it with care. _

_"Valerious? I've heard of this name before! A traveling band came around two years ago and offered the town gold and riches and treasures" he recalled. The bald man nodded. "When is this auction?" he asked furtively. The first man pointed to the scroll. _

_"This Thursday, isn't it, baldy?" he asked. The bald man's eyes went sharp. _

_"I got this last Friday, Ayeakrel! So, if it says this Thursday…" he was cut short by Krel. _

_"Today is Sunday, and traveling to Transylvania from here to there takes…" now, the bald man cut him short. _

_"…three days and seven hours" he announced. Krel nodded his head. _

_"Maybe this Alarae Valerious will have some answers about this 'Lord Tepes' for me! It' sin Transylvania, correct? I have heard of the Valerious family and their quest…" he stopped himself, standing up from his chair. He took the drawing of the man and the auction announcement, therefore placing it in his pocket. "Gentlemen, I am off to Transylvania! Wish me luck" he said, gulping in a stream of saliva. The first and bald men nodded their heads and waved their hands. _

_"Beware the vampires!" the bald man warned. Krel nodded and walked away. _

_"Transylvania, that's where I'll go!" Krel reassured himself. _

* * *

Krel sighed and nodded his head. The memories of his time in Transylvania were wiped away. The days that he had spent there had been hectic: Vampire Hunting, Werewolf Hunting, Tournaments. It wasn't what he was expecting at all. He watched the light grow brighter and finally came back to his senses. _"The casket mustn't be far from here!" _he thought. As he looked down the winding tunnel, he could hear the whispers of the dead. Some were angry, others were calmed. He wasn't too sure that he should be down here, but what Enchantress commanded, he would easily do. He couldn't refuse what she so dearly asked of him. _"She is strict" _he thought again. Behind him, the voices grew louder with every step he took. The light grew brighter and finally, it began to glow yellow. Its orb shape became larger as the luminous blaze lit each corner of the mausoleum.

"Look for the son" Krel said. He looked at the light. It was shining directly at something on the wall. He nodded his head and walked toward it. Cobwebs and dust covered the whole line of stones and bricks. He raised his hands to brush it off when the glowing orb soared forward and struck the wall. A crevice lay perfectly in the wall, a crevice that was perfect to fit the orb. The Dreida village leader nodded his head. "Oh!" he exclaimed, leaning forward to touch the wall. As his fingers brushed the thick dust, the stones and bricks began to shift. The piles of decayed earth fell to the ground. A light began to pour out from the cracks and crevices. Krel looked up to see large words sprawled in ancient writing: _Figlio. _"Figlio!" he yelled. The luminous glow grew and suddenly, the cracked wall disintegrated and fell to the ground. There it was: an ancient casket that was bordered by jewels and rubies. On the sides, blurry words were scratched away by age. The door creaked silently open. Krel reached toward his belt and withdrew his glistening sword. "Whoever's there, show yourself!" he yelled as the door swung wide open. A yellow light was born from the steep darkness within the casket. "Figlio! Figlio! Son! Son of the Ancient! Show yourself!" Krel yelled. A laugh was heard, and then a hard brush of wind. "FIGLIO!" he yelled again. Krel had no other choice but to go in, although his mind would have voted against it. He stepped in and felt the door close behind him. "Figlio" he whispered. Out of the light came a cloaked man. Its eyes were sharp red, its face chalk white. Two empty sockets served for the eyes, and an empty hole for the nose. Krel's face dropped as the demon stepped toward him.

"Grant me the life that I forever long for! Give me my salvation! Ayeakrel, welcome!"

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, this chapter may be short, but, I have to end it here! Just guess who the eyeless and nose-less man is? Just a note: Miles and the Gillman are in the next chapter! Sorry if I haven't featured them enough, and, here is a SPOILERISH list of things that is going to happen in the near future: 

Dark Queen

Resurrection

Holy Sorcery

Fangs

Wings

Eyes

Brides

The Elder

A Battle

**Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Life Bringer: The Ventri...

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: Guess what? The Wallowing Whispers is going to a further level! Here is a list of the stories that I will write, and there is a surprise! Here: The Wallowing Whispers: Krel's Journey, The Wallowing Whispers: Domain Vaseria, and The Wallowing Whispers: Mystery's Hiss. **Mystery's Hiss **is indeed a Murder Mystery that deals with Gabriel, Anna, Carl, Frankenstein, Dracula, His Brides, Top Hat, and Cardinal Jinnette. I will possibly do a follow-up with my VH: LOBR characters so that it will fit in with The Wallowing Whispers. Thanks for the review, HughJackmanFan! I appreciate it!

_

* * *

__Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 17: The Life Bringer: A Ventriloquist

The ice cold rain pelted to the dirt ground. Each burst of stiff air that flew through the night came sharply and deftly. At Fortress Miles, Mischoffe, the silent, imperceptible doctor, threw the large doors of his laboratory open. His thick-rimmed goggles were brimmed with perspiration. He made sure that no-one would see him, and he walked into the large stone hall. He could hear the warning whistling of the wind outside.

"Hah, hah, you can't fool Miles!" he laughed, beginning to run toward the front doors of his domain. Once he reached the large door at the entrance, he turned back, eyes empty. "Goodbye, Sereno" he declared. His heart raced as he said 'Sereno', for it was first time addressing his 'Master' as that. Harven had always warned Miles not to address him other than "Lord Harven" or "Master". If Mischoffe would even dare to speak the creature's first name, Harven would clearly kill him. The doctor erased these late thoughts from his mind and stepped out of the door. He dearly wanted to find his creation, the one that he so adored with all of his mind, body, and soul: The Gillman. Although Harven had welcomed it back to the castle briefly, he didn't let Miles know where he was going to send it next. The Dark Lord was clever in his ways of working. That is what drove Miles to leave his home and break away from his Master's grip. If he didn't find the Gillman, his heart, as he thought it, would merely shatter into small pieces. As the doctor walked across the damp ground, rain pelted his invisible body as he ran along. He made sure that he was far enough away from the castle so that Harven couldn't hear him scream what he did. "Gillman! Creature of creation! Return to your master! Return to your master!" he yelled as he ran out of his own land and into the dark forest before him. "Gillman! Gillman!" he screamed louder this time. He heard quiet rustling in the trees about him. Rain pelted down harder than before. It soared toward the leaves and then fell to the mossy ground. "Creation!" he yelled. After Mischoffe decided to stop, he heard the rustling again. This time, it became louder. A growl came from the trees above. "Dear creature?" he asked solemnly. What he saw was not his creation, but a creature with another beast in its arms. "Who's there? I said who's there?" he asked. Another growl rang and then the creature pounced. It screamed from deep within its lungs. Its hoarse voice rang throughout the land.

"Mischoffe Miles" it declared. Miles looked up at the Demon Thonious.

"Servant of Harven!" Miles spat at the creature. Thonious' piercing red eyes rolled into the back of his head and then came back suddenly.

"I have what my Lord so deeply wants" he stated. Miles looked at the bundle in his arms. It was wrapped in a dirty brown bag and tied at the end.

"The Hunter?" the doctor asked. Thonious nodded his head and pushed Miles aside.

"Lord Harven required me back at your fortress, so, I am doing as he requires. Why in Tepes Name are you out here?" he inquired. Miles wrung his hands and shivered more as the rain pelted him harder. Thonious cleared his throat, awaiting his answer. Miles looked into the long forest beyond, hoping to see the Gillman.

"I was merely taking a stroll in the woods" he lied. Thonious nodded.

"Strolling in the rain? I know that you may be invisible to others, but in the eyes of a demon, you are clearly evident" he said slowly, looking the Invisible Man in the eyes. Miles waved his hand.

"Go back to the Fortress, Thonious. Harven _will _be awaiting you" he said slyly. Thonious smiled and strode toward Fortress Miles. He sighed and turned on his heel. He wasn't sure if he would ever find his dear creature within these drizzling lands. _"Shall I retire to my home, back to the place in which I so despise…" _he thought, _"I know that Harven would know where I would be. He has servants of all sorts! Demons, Vampires, Gargoyles..." _he stopped that thought for a moment and looked up into the sky. He could see smoke trailing from far-off. "Perhaps I should follow my nose" he whispered, turning toward the direction the smoke was coming from. A sly grin stretched upon his face. His dark eyes dissolved into the night as he walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

Alvonia closed her rich eyes as she sat upon the plump bed within the room in which she had been provided. She was adorned with an ancient Victorian dressed handpicked by one of Harven's maid. She had no other choice but to obey her master. It was her life now, her strict obligation. Lord Harven was slowly pulling the threads of his plan into place. He had the two shards of glass that he had taken from Thonious and Alvonia, and all that he needed left was 'The Head of a Hunter and Blood of Royalty'. Sereno had told Alvonia that, but only briefly. He instructed that she was to be in her "best of dress" and in the most clearest of minds. His constricting grip over her became stronger as his interest in the red ruby became greater. A knock sounded loudly upon her door.

"Come for dinner, Miss Elra" a soft voice commanded.

"Yes" Alvonia replied. She heard footsteps go away loudly, and then she turned toward her window. "Van Helsing" she began "Where are you?" she asked in a glum voice. The ruby around her neck glowed brighter than before. She now understood that every time Harven required her to do something, its light would increase greatly. When he had placed the curse of the Banshee upon her, he gave her the ruby. It was something to do with the ruby. All of a sudden, she heard the slamming of a door, and then a yell.

"This time? Bring him to the chambers!" Harven's voice echoed. Alvonia ran toward the door and cracked it open. She peered outside and saw a maid running down the hall toward her. Alvonia curved her eyebrows with question.

"Milady, you m…must get back into your room! The Lord requires of it!" she stammered. Alvonia stepped back into the room as the maid slammed it shut. She waited in the room silently as she heard the maid trail off, and then her footsteps were silent as the grave as she stepped into the hallway. The woman deeply observed the blue flames in the goblets upon the wall. As she went to go up and touch one of them, a screech far worse than any Banshee cry she could admit rang throughout Fortress Miles. Some creature, some strange beast, had entered the castle tonight.

* * *

Harven stormed down the hall, his eyes blazing. His heat raised as Thonious walked into the chambers. Even though he had required his servant to do such things, it was interrupting his meeting with his love, Alvonia. As the screech stopped, he shook his head. The demon that Thonious had carried in was free. Its wings were taking shape.

He decided to follow Thonious down and see what the great problem was.

* * *

Thonious staggered backward as the creature he carried broke free of its bag. The creature, large wings flapping, teeth glowing, flew down further toward the inner chambers.

"Cursed creature!" he yelled. As he walked further down, another demon swooped by him with care. Lord Harven was in his Hell Beast form. He was eagerly chasing down his apprentice.

* * *

Alvonia was now reaching the bottom level. The chambers were ahead of her as she got closer to the screeching noise. She was curious of what had entered the fortress. _"Why would Lord Harven bring a beast into the castle at a time like this?" _she thought. She held her head high and walked down the stairs that lead to the chambers.

* * *

The creature stopped flapping its wings and stopped, veering around. It saw the other creature advancing toward him. Harven flapped his mighty wings and steadily attacked the beast. His claws surged into its neck as his rage grew. A screech emitted from his lungs this time. As soon as the demon was pinned to the ground, Harven changed back to his human form. His eyes sharpened as he saw the creature taking a human form, also.

"Van Helsing" he said smoothly as the man turned on the ground. Gabriel's eyes were changing from deep red to brown. He shivered from head to toe, turning himself on the cold ground. Harven stared at him. "You speak little, Gabriel" he said, voice deep. Gabriel was cloaked in a robe of black. The clothes he wore beneath were a rich red. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried to make his voice connect with the air, but something was stopping him. Harven smiled, his eyes going the color of Gabriel's. Harven opened his mouth wide and spoke, but it wasn't his voice.

"What has happened to me?" the voice said. Gabriel's face went pale as he heard his voice coming out of the Dark Lord's. He shook his head and tried to speak again, but it was the same as before. "You!" Gabriel pointed, "You've done this to me!" he yelled. Harven closed his eyes. He opened them again. His pupils were now coming back to original size and color.

"What stunt have you pulled?" Sereno asked his opposite, glad to hear his voice back. Gabriel shook his head. He tried not to speak again, for he was afraid that Harven may take it over. "Ah! I remember when I first was a vampire. My neck was struck, the venom flew through my veins, and I knew that I was going to be all too much like my cousin!" He said, laughing. Gabriel opened his mouth. Harven's eyes turned back to Gabriel's color.

"You speak of your cousin…" he said. Gabriel saw Sereno go back to his own self.

"Yes, my cousin! Vladislaus was an old blood-sucker! Just like his brides! And stop inquiring things that I…" he stopped himself short. His dark eyes were fixed on the Monster Hunter. "Ventriloquism…this could be an advantage!" he declared, looking at his inferior. Gabriel shook his head. He went to speak again, but something was happening in his neck. He went to go feel it, and felt claws upon his skin. He shook his head.

"NO!" Harven yelled in Gabriel's voice. Van Helsing was slowly changing from human to Hell Beast. His canines enlarged, his cloak was turning into vast wings. A screech emitted from his throat. Harven watched him as he became a demon.

"You are finally here, Gabriel Van Helsing! Nothing can stop me now" he said silently. The Hell Beast seemed to be frozen in mid-air. The Hell Beast finally realized what was happening: He was in Harven's control now. That is why his voice could not be heard coming from his throat. The being raised its head and looked down at Harven with angry eyes. "All that I need now is your heart" he hissed, laughing afterward. The Hell Beast growled and tried to move, but the grip was to pressing. Harven laughed uncontrollably now. "You are mine, Apprentice!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well? Please review and thanks for the late reviews, everyone! I appreciate them greatly! I got a Writing Spur last night and I typed the heck out of Chapter 17! Well, good reading! Chapter Preview: 

Chapter 18: The Life Bringer: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

_Enchantress began to walk toward_ _Ayannae. The woman shook her head, stepping backward. _

_"What are you doing?" she asked. Enchantress laughed and finally pulled a crucifix from her pocket. _

_"Stay calm, Ayannae! You know that this must be done!" she said calmly. Just then, the ground shook violently. Enchantress turned toward the Mausoleum, eyes wide. A smile curled upon her lips. "The Life Bringer!"_

Thanks!


	19. Chapter 18: The Life Bringer: A Wolf in ...

Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing 2, for this is merely a revision of my original story.

Disclaimer: Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and the crew of Van Helsing own the base characters, but I own Alvonia Elra, Sereno Harven, Enchantress, Darkbane, and Hervok Vorra. I don't own _Vampire, The Gillman, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: Thanks for any reviews! As you may have seen, I put the first chapter of **The Wallowing Whispers: Krel's Journey**! I will update that soon! UPDATE: Sorry for the delay! Two of my stories got taken off, so, my creative writing juices have sort of seeped out, so, just consider this a filler chapter! Sorry! Please review!

_

* * *

__Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign_

Chapter 18: The Life Bringer: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Enchantress narrowed her eyes and looked straight at Ayannae. She walked over to her and smiled, her canines pressing upon her plump lips.

"Hello Ayannae" she said simply. The woman looked at her with apprehensive eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"Enchantress, dear friend, all the years that I have known you…" she stopped, looking at her more closely. "…you have never greeted the ones around you with such pleasure" she stated. Enchantress smiled and walked up to Ayannae. She placed her hand upon the woman's shoulder and smiled at her.

"When have I never greeted you with pleasure, Princess?" she asked. Ayannae curved her eyebrows.

"Princess?" she snapped. Enchantress looked down to the ground to see a large casket with a half-open hood. Lord Harven had sent her and Darkbane to 'where the sea meets the sky' and that is what they had done. They had successfully taken a Princess from the grave and brought her here. Darkbane had traveled back to Fortress Miles to report their actions to their Lord. Enchantress walked next to the casket and smiled at her opposite. The woman shook her head, stepping backward.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Enchantress laughed and finally pulled a crucifix from her pocket.

"Stay calm, Ayannae! You know that this must be done!" she said calmly. Just then, the ground shook violently. Enchantress turned toward the Mausoleum, eyes wide. A smile curled upon her lips. "The Life Bringer!" she hissed, eyes glowing red. Ayannae screamed and began to run away, but she was too late. From deep within the ground came mountainous spikes. The shot from the earth and held as a strict barrier between her and freedom. Enchantress laughed and held the crucifix tightly in her hand. She fixed her eyes upon the Mausoleum as it broke open. The words ANTICIO that had been carved into the door were scratched away as the whole foundation broke to pieces. Each grave in the cemetery cracked and flew away as the earth was pushed upon by the deceased. Ayannae screamed and tried to find a way out, but there was nothing, not even a wall to climb over. The casket that lay on the ground flew fully open. A white light flew out of its shelter and pierced the sky. Enchantress and Ayannae saw that a being could be seen in the light. It looked around and finally stared at Ayannae. Enchantress ran up to her and plunged the crucifix into her chest. Ayannae screamed again as it pierced her soul. The being in the light flew down toward the crucifix and Enchantress fell back to the ground from astonishment. Ayannae's eyes went a piercing white as the being began to possess her. Her head shook violently back and forth as it overruled her. The casket upon the ground lined up with the woman and she finally fell down into it. The light commenced and seeped back into the grave. Enchantress sprang to her feet and looked as a being stepped from the Mausoleum. It had deep black eyes and was wrapped in a red cloak. The being's hair was raven-black and its features were ghostly. Enchantress' eyes widened as she saw it advance toward her.

"Stay back" she hissed, her voice failing. Her head turned toward the grave upon the ground. It was slowly opened. "No!" she yelled. The being from the mausoleum's steps echoed through Enchantress' mind as it advanced.

"Enchantress! Awaken the one with blood-royal! Complete the incantation! I beg you" it said, voice mixed. It sounded as if it were braking away. Enchantress' eyes were now filled with tears piercing as acid. She looked down on the ground again and shook her head.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly, the tears falling on her front. The creature pulled the red cloak down across its face and pointed an ancient finger.

"The incantation!" it hissed. Enchantress kept her eyes on the grave and sniffed air in.

"Winds of life, May the s…soul be blessed. Call the life bringer, ruler of all!" she choked out. The creature nodded and gave a small laugh as the casket shot open. A light like none other seared out of it and pierced the sky.

"The life bringer" the creature mouthed. A cackle came from deep within it's throat as a being rose from the ground. Enchantress stepped back to see a woman cloaked in blue. She shook her head.

"It can't be!" she yelled. The creature in the red cloak held his hands out.

"Yes!" it lulled. The woman looked at the both of them and narrowed her eyes.

"Tepes!"

* * *

Author's Note: That's all! Probably shortest chapter yet! Review Please! 


	20. Author's Notification

Author's Note: Hello all! I would like to announce something that has been occurring with my writing: I have been rolling over ideas with many different stories that will be showing in in the near future. I am sorry for not update LOBR for a long period of time, but I am not just lazy! I found that the flow of my story is not going as planned and going back and replacing chapters would be too critical for my story, so, I have reached a conclusion and a choice:

Begin an AU to Van Helsing that will lead on to LOBR…which is a possibility. Another fact that I know needs to happen is:

I need to re-write LOBR. _After 18 chapters? _You may ask, but yes, I have decided that I need to retrace my steps and start anew for the second time! I have abandoned The Wallowing Whispers for a short amount of time, but don't give up on that story! It is just that the following stories still need to be put into production:

**Van Helsing: The Sword that Wields (AU)**

**Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign**

**Star Wars: The Prophesying Jedi**

**Star Wars I-VI (AU)**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ride Real Story **(Check Profile!)

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**

**The Phantom of the Opera: The Embrace of Winter**

Thank you, faithful readers for your support and I hope that you all await my upcoming stories!


	21. Author's Notification 2

Hello all! I am finally returning to FanFiction with a big bang, or at least I hope so ;). I am sorry with all the confusion about not finishing it and whatnot, but I got confused with my story ideas and are doing yet another re-write of this story. It has all new plot twists and ideas all interwoven within it. Thanks for the countless reviews, thanks :)


End file.
